The Cure
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: Carlisle has finally been able to make a cure for vampirism and Rosalie is the first one to take. but can she live with the serious side effects
1. Chapter1

CHAPTER 1

Rosalie's POV 

It has been just another boring ass day in the face of forever. As hard as I tried I couldn't find anything to completely satisfy my boredom. It didn't help that Emmett was away hunting. The only time I was really needed was when Alice needed help picking out an outfit for Renesmee. She was so big now she looked like she would be in elementary school and she is only three. Bella said that one day when her aging stops she might be able to go to school with us. I doubt she would want to after a few years. You'd think after centuries of teaching that crap they a call history, they would figure out that half of the stuff isn't even true. The text books get everything wrong. Maybe if half of the humans really knew what was going on in the world, life would be a little more exciting. Or atleast that's what I thought before the change happened.  
"Everyone we need to have a family meeting. Now! " Carlisle said excitedly with a hint of urgency. I saw my family members rush from every direction. They went in to the dining room. " before I tell you the news I have discovered I would like to take a vote. Now keeping in mind that the news I'm about to share is very big. Now should we wait for Emmett Jasper and Alice to get back from hunting, or shall I just tell you now. Everyone looked around. Edward was the first to speak.  
"Knowing Alice they are probably on their way back as we speak. Plus Emmett would be disappointed if we found out the news before him. " Edward said staring at Carlisle confused. I bet Carlisle wanted to keep his news a secret so bad that he was probably blocking Edward out.  
Then we heard noise in the woods. I could just make out sound of footsteps. In the far distance. They were coming back.  
Edward smiled. " just as I said. "  
A few seconds later all three of them came running in. Emmett came to my side and took my hand.  
"You didn't think you could start without me did you? ".  
Jasper looked at Carlisle.  
"Alright we are all here. What's the important news." he said looking ready for anything.  
"Well "Carlisle said "as you all know I have been doing experiments in my office for quite a while. Out a curiosity I mixed our genes with that of a werewolf's I thought out genes would over power the werewolves and it did at first but later the what was left of the werewolves genes dissolved in to the vampire genes which made the human. I found a cure for vampirism! " everyone gasped. He found a cure! There's no such thing! Is there? I was completely blown away. This is exactly what I wanted. Emmett and I could have the life I always dreamed of. It would take alot of convincing on my part but I'm sure Emmett at one point will agree with it. I have to get this cure. Bella who was now holding renesmee gasped.  
"What about the wolves? You said the wolf genes died? That would mean that we would have to bite them to get there, and we bite them we kill them! We can't kill the wolves! They're are friends now! "  
" I know," Carlisle said." I won't allow hurting any of the wolves," Carlisle looked everyone in he eye to make sure they All got the message. "But I am willing to talk to them and maybe make a deal."  
Bella stood up angrily. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Like what? They sacrifice one of their brothers or sister for us? They what hold a vote who should be killed? "  
" I believe that there is a way we can get the blood without killing them. Trust me Bella I would never what to harm the wolves. Their friendship is too important to me."  
Edward stood up now.  
"What if we something like those blood drives the humans. We could take blood in to IV bags and then drink it from the bags so that way none of the wolves get hurt and we can get the cure, well get both Sam and Jacobs approval of course." Bella looked at Edward for a few seconds and then calmed down. Renesmee cuddled with both of them, still In Bella's arms.  
"Well, get ready to ask because Jacob is on his way right now." said Alice.  
"Well we'll have to get it done sooner or later," Edward said with a grin on his face.  
"What if this were to start a war with the wolves," Jasper said. " they could easily feel threatened by us when they hear this news. They could turn on us because of this. If we are going to tell Jacob we'll have to be careful how we tell him. "  
" The wolves have no reason to feel threatened by us but either way we should keep that in mind. " Carlisle said now smiling as well. " also before anyone is to try the cure I will have to run some more tests, but of course I'll need some more wolf blood before I can get started."  
" Carlisle " I said still in shock about what was happening. " how long do you think the test will take?" he smiled softly at me.  
"Only a few more days"  
I smiled back at him. This was going to change everything for years I have been wishing for a way out and know It comes to me. For once in my entire life I couldn't wait for this dog to get here. The way I see it, he can either give the blood nicely or I would take the blood from him myself. From his cold, lifeless, dead body if I had to. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob POV**

It had been such a boring long ass day. Sam made us trace a vampire scent all the way in to the Canadian border just to find out it was a false lead and that they actually went the other way and Sam's pack got him. Plus Paul was on my team and I had to deal with him and his disgusting thoughts of my sister. I really hate that he joined my pack but he swore that he wanted to be close to me if he was going to be with my sister. Yeah right I'm sure he really wanted that, more like Rachel told him to say do that and he "had" to. Not that I don't know what he is going through, I know the only reason I try to get along with the Cullens is because if I don't she gets upset.

_Hey Jake in a rush much. Must mean you're going to see Renesmee. _Quil thought.

_Yeah man we never get to hang out anymore what with you and Nessie and Quil and Claire. This imprint thing is starting____to get really annoying.___Embry thought.

_Sorry guys I promised her that we would hang out, but you guess can come too if you want._ I thought to both of them.

_And deal with the smell no thanks, man. I don't know how you and Seth deal with. I mean I guess you can get used to it but I just can't stand it. _Quil thought back._ Guess we'll catch you later._

I started to feel bad, but I knew that if I disappointed Nessie that I would feel even worse. I ran to the Cullen's and phased and changed in the woods.

"Jacob's here," Edward said.

"Yay!" Renesmee exclaimed. She ran to me and gave me a hug as soon as I got to the house. "You came."

"I told you I would, right?" I said hugging her back.

"Mommy said you were busy," _Are you?_ She thought.

"No everything is fine now," I said, not just to her. It was weird though how did all of them know about this?

"Sam passed through and sent Jared to tell us what was happening. Emmett and Jasper gladly helped. He also told us that you were up by the Canadian border making sure that, they weren't following the wrong trail. Bella thought that maybe after you were done working so hard that you would want to go home and rest."

I looked at Edward. His face was calm, but there was something off. Was he not telling me everything?

Hearing this Edward looked away.

"Where is Bella?"I asked. Wasn't she always with Edward and Renesmee?

"She is out; I believe she went to Charlie's,"

I nodded.

"Alright kido, what do you want to do today?" I said turning back to Renesmee.

"I want to go hunting," she said enthusiastically. I looked at Edward.

He nodded. "Yes that is fine."

"Yay," Renesmee cheered.

"Don't get too excited because I think we because I that we both know who is going to win this time."

"Yeah it's me. I'm going to win."She said filled with confidence.

"In your dreams," I said back.

Then we both started running towards the woods, and the game started.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Carlisle, please," I said, While I watched him work in his office.

"No Rosalie, I'm not going to run that kind of risk on you."

"But Carlisle I'm fine with it. I want to see if it really works. You know how much I have wanted something like this I at least want to be the first one to try it."

"No Rosalie, I'm not going to let you test my theory about that the werewolf blood. I just can't bring myself to do it what if instead of the vampire cells dying off it actually kills you. I don't want to run a risk like that on any one in the family. I'm only going to do it to test it out so no one gets hurt.

"You don't think that anyone will be hurt if you were to die. You basically saved all of us from death and then showed us a way that we would not have to be total monsters forever. You also got us out of being destroyed by the werewolves who are now are friends. Everyone one would be devastated if you were to die.

"Yes and if you were to die testing out my theory everyone would be devastated and I am as well see myself as a monster because you died by my hand and think of Emmett. I don't think he would want you to do this without being absolutely sure that this was safe."

"Emmett has nothing to do with this. This is my chose to make."

"I'm sorry Rosalie but I have made my decision. I promise that once I am sure that this is safe that, you'll be able to take the cure but for now can't risk it."

I walked out of the room. Carlisle and I have been arguing like that for hours ever since the others left to go play football or some other sport that didn't interest me. There is only one thing that can interest me now and that is the thought of becoming human.

Downstairs I heard someone walk in to the house very noisily. I was _the dog_, again just walking in the house like he owned it. How could someone so annoying be the key to something so special? I heard Carlisle walk out of the room.

"Oh good, Jacob is back," he said as he went down the stairs. I followed him. "Jacob I have a few very important questions." Jacob gave Carlisle a confused look and put Renesmee, whom he was carrying down. She looked at all of us feeling the tension in the air.

"It's a matter of life and death, _dog. _So don't screw with us," I said making sure he wouldn't turn this whole thing in to a joke like he usually does.

"Well, someone is pissy. Did you break a nail?" he said with a coy smile.

"How about I break your arm," I said back.

"Enough," Carlisle said. "Like Rosalie said these answers have great importance to us. Can you help us?"

"Sure, what's up Doc?"Jacob said still joking.

Carlisle smiled a little bit at that. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well Jacob if you remember a few weeks ago I asked you if I could take a blood sample to study." He paused and Jacob nodded. "Well, I was trying to your shape shifting cells to our cells," he gestured to both me and then himself. "When I found that if you were to put the cells together everything would be cancelled out except for the human parts of both cells, and that is why you would die if a vampire were to bite you. You see the vampire cells would be in your system and would kill off the um shape shifting cells and leaving the human parts of the cells. But because your cells are made mostly up by the chemicals that allow you change shape, the human parts of the cells aren't able to survive. Same thing with the vampire cells if a vampires was to bite a shape shifter, the shape shifting cells would cancel out the vampire cell and the human part of the cells wouldn't be able to survive. But if you found a balance between the two, if you were have an equal amount of the two then both sides would have the right cells they need to cancel out the shape shifter and vampire. Leaving both sides of the human cells to come together and make whole human cells, therefore making both the shape shifter and the vampire human."

"I guess sort of," Jacob said. "But our legends say that once a werewolf was bitten and died but they nothing of the vampire becoming human."

"I know a lot about your legends. Seth has been telling me some of them on his free time and hope that's not a problem. I don't want to get Seth in trouble." Carlisle looked at Jacob worried that he had cause trouble for the young boy. Jacob shrugged. "Well…" Carlisle continued. "I have a theory about that. Seeing as they were most likely fighting, I'm guessing that both sides most likely took little of both sides of the cell and that is because the wolves probably tried to get the vampire off of their brother as fast as possible and killed it soon after. Being that both sides got too little both side would have died without the wolves having to kill the vampire if they just simply pulled it off their brother and ran away. Now if the situation was calmer and the vampire had bitten the wolf and taken too much of the wolf may have become human while the vampire may have become a shape shifter because the vampire cells were canceled out by the shape shifting cells and being that they took too much there would most likely be extra shape shifting cell which would mix with the human cell and would make basically the cells that the wolf started off with, thus turning the vampire in to a shape shifter." Carlisle paused. "Any questions?"

Jacob's faced turned surprised and insulted. "So what, are you asking me if I'm willing to risk the safety of some of the members my pack so that some of you can become human?"

"No, no that's not what I'm saying at all. I mean I thought that forcing your pack to change human just because we wish to was far too cruel to even consider, so when I talked to my family we agreed that we could do what humans do when collecting blood. We could hold something similar to a blood drive. So none of the pack is at risk and we can get the blood we need."

"I guess that's ok," Jacob said thoughtfully

"Yes," Carlisle said "That is what I was going to ask you if you thought that something like that was possible."

"Well," Jacob said. "I'll have to talk to pack about first, but I'm ok with it as long as none of the pack is at risk. I'm sure Seth is going to okay with it too. I don't think Leah will like it but… then again what does she like that has anything to do with you guys… No offense.

"None taken," Carlisle said. "This is great. Of course I'll have to do some more testing before we can get started, but still this is great!" Carlisle's smile seemed to shine a thousand watts.

I smiled too. This was great. For once the werewolves involvement in this wasn't a big annoyance.

_**Sorry for the somewhat boring chapter. I just needed to get everything explained so I can just move on and get to the good stuff **____** . Also I have never been really good at science and I'm in 8**__**th**__** grade so I just used my basic knowledge so if you see a flaw with my theory please just go with it because its really not that important in the story. The main thing to know is that the Werewolf blood mixed with vampire venom equal human on both ends. Thank you for reading it even if you thought It was boring and I promised the next chapter won't be so dull.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Leah's POV**

"What the hell?" was all I could say in response to the news Jacob shared with us. He seriously must be crazy if he thinks that I would give my blood, MY blood, to those leeches. "Why would we do that?"

"Because Leah, they are our friends, and we want to help them in any way that we can." Jacob said pacing around the room. I hate when he calls these meetings, he sounds so much like Sam.

"It was one thing, when we were fighting side by side with them, but now we are giving up our blood for them. That just doesn't seem right."

"It may not seem right, but we still need to help them. Plus this information can help us. Let's say that one us is bit by a vampire. We would be able to save that person from death, even if it mean they won't be able change in to a wolf, they still won't die."

"Yeah sure that may help us, but I'm still not giving up my blood for them."

"Well you don't have to," Jacob said. "This is a volunteer thing. Like a blood drive, the Red Cross doesn't make you give your blood; you can if you want to."

"I'll do it," Seth said all cheery. "Anything to help out the Cullens."

"No you will not!" I said glaring at him.

"Why not?" Seth said. "The Cullens are my friends and I want to help them. Just because you don't like them doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to help them."

"No," I said looking at Jacob. "He is not going to give those leeches his blood."

"That is all up to him," Jacob said. "I can respect that you don't want to give them your blood, because it's your choice. "But I'm not going to let your choice affect Seth's. If he wants to do this then he can."

I growled. "He doesn't know what he's doing, he's just a kid."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Leah." Seth said. "It's not like they are drinking my blood directly from me."

"I still don't feel right about this," I said.

"Well you don't have to," Quil said. "I'm not sure about this either but, I still think that we should do this because this information can be very important to us."

I sighed. Maybe I was just letting my dislike of the vampires taint my choice on this. I just don't feel like this is going to work exactly like the Vampire doctor told Jacob it would. I mean I did see how this would help us a lot but, something seemed off. I just don't know what.

"Fine." I said. "I'll go, but not to give blood. I'm going to keep an eye on Seth."

"Aw Leah you don't have to, I mean I pretty capable of-"

Seth said before I interrupted him.

"I'm going and that's final."

"Ok Leah," Seth said glumly.

Everyone else laughed

"I think that's a great idea," Jacob said. "And maybe you'll change your mind on the blood thing."

"Yeah don't count on it." I said glaring at him.

"Yeah I didn't think so." Jacob said looking away. "Anyway, everyone who wants to give blood will meet at the Cullens. We need to take about 5 pints, so it would be really helpful if at least 5 people showed up. Remember you don't have to come if you don't want to. And that's pretty much all I have to say. Bye" With that everyone started to file out of the Blacks' house, except for Paul who went to join Rachel.

I walked over to Seth "You know Mom isn't going to like that you are doing this." I said still wishing he would change his mind.

"Well mom doesn't need to know about it, because it has nothing to do with her," he said glaring at me.

"Well aren't you a bad boy, hiding things from mommy," I said laughing. "Well, I won't tell her, but when those leeches suck your blood out of you just thing of how mom would feel. Think of her calling your name saying Seth, Seth why would you do this? Why would you make me go through this?"

"Stop it," he whined.

I laughed.

"I really can't change your mind?"

"Nope, sorry." He looked me in the eyes. "Listen, Leah, I know you are only doing this because you care, but I know what I'm doing. And I know it something I want to do. They are my friends and I want to help them, and if this is something they need us as a pack to do, you can't blame me for wanting to do it. They are part of our family now."

I hugged him. "You've really grown up little bro," I said.

The rest of the hour seemed to pass quickly and in what seemed like no time I was running in wolf form, with my baby brother next to me, to the Cullen's house.

_** Rosalie's POV**_

I sighed. I knew the best thing I could probably do right now is help out with the blood drive, but I just couldn't be around while that was happening, it was too tempting. Instead I decided to hang out in the woods; maybe I'll go hunting, maybe not. It was really nice to just be in the woods though, clear my head. It was nice to really have some alone time, some time to think, without worrying some nosey mind reader may hear. It was nice to have just nothing but peace and quiet, with the occasional wolf passing through. That is until she came running…

_**Leah's POV**_

It was extremely hard to make myself do it but I sat in the chair next to me. I forced him to hold my hand, for support, but not for him. I was shocked at just how uneasy this blood drive made me feel, and it wasn't even happening to me. Of course I would worry about my baby brother but I still felt odd, sitting in their kitchen as they prepared to take some of my brother blood, the same blood that I had running through my veins. I tried to sit still and make Seth think I was calm, but I just felt way too uneasy, like I just wanted to run out of the house screaming. I watched as the doctor vampire, Carlisle, walked over to my brother, holding a needle.

"This is going to be a little tricky," he said to Seth. "Once we get the needle in to you, your body will start healing it's self before all of the blood we'll need, so we may have to reopen the puncture wound multiple times before we can get the blood we need."

"Alright, just do whatever you need to do," Seth said looking untroubled. I almost gagged.

I watched as Carlisle prepared the needle in pure horror. I practically screamed when he stuck it in the crease of Seth's elbow. I tried to calm my self, which started to work until Carlisle walked over and tapped the pouch, connected to the needle, which was now filling with blood. I saw how Carlisle looked at, I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination or not but I thought I saw hunger in his eyes. I knew then that I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out of here or else I might do something that both Seth and I would regret.

"Um… I have to leave," I said to Seth. "I'll… ah see you at… home." I could barely take me eyes off everything that was going on, which made it very hard for me to speak, or even think straight. Seth was about to say something but I saw as Carlisle was preparing to reopen the puncture wound, and I ran. I ran as fast as I could, to get as far as could away from what. My mind just seemed to circle around what I had just saw what was about to happen next. I was so preoccupied I didn't notice where was running and I decided that before I get myself lost I should just stop.

There I stood in the middle of the forest, as troubled as ever.

"What you afraid of a little blood?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned around. It was one of the Cullens, I believe her name was Rosalie, I really don't spend much time with them so there's no real reason to learn their names, it just Seth talks about them all the time.

"I guess you could say that," I said back.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who complains about being a wolf," she said looking at me. "Are you still tryi***+ng to quit?"

"Yes, I am, but aren't you the chic who always complain about being a vampire?" I said grinning

She laughed. "It seems we have a common interest, being free from this prison."

"That sounds about, right. Though I'm sure you suffered longer than I have."

"Yes that would be right. What if I told I had a way to help both of us," she said looking at me intently.

"Ah, if you haven't I'm kind of against this whole blood donating thing, I couldn't even stand watching my brother give blood."

"I wouldn't say that I totally agree with it either, but I'll do what I have to, to become human."

"Well as much as I want to become human, I'm pretty sure you have no idea what you're doing and you'll probably end u killing us both. Not that opposed to killing you or anything, I just don't want to die."

"Well," she said. "At the most I would probably die, Anyway I though wanted to be human really badly. If you're not willing to take a risk then I'm not sure if it's something you really want, maybe your just one of those people who whines a lot." She smiled a challenging smile.

"I do not whine," I said. "And who do you think you are to tell me what I want and what I don't."

"She chuckled "Well," she said still smiling "I just think if you really wanted it you would be willing to take a risk, but maybe I'm wrong, maybe you're okay with being the one and only wolf girl for the rest of your life."

"No that is not what I want," I said angrily. "I want to be human, and I'm willing to do anything to become human."

"Oh are you now," she said her smiling getting wider. "Well then prove it." She took at step toward and of course by instinct I took a step back, but then I thought about how much I wanted to become human how much I hated being the one and only wolf girl in a pack of boys, how much I hated having to go around and act like everything was fine in the world when nothing was. I especially hated knowing that I would either have to go against my natural instincts just to be normal, or I would be stuck like this forever, Stuck in this prison forever. It disgusted me to mu very core, and I wanted out. I took a step toward her and looked her in her golden eyes.

"You want me to prove it?" I said. "Fine I will. Bite me,"

She smile at me and rolled her eyes.

"No I'm serious," I said. "Bite me, help us both. Change us both to humans. This is what you wanted, right?"

She smiled "Yes, it is,"

"Then just fucking do it! Bite me!"

She smiled as she walked towards and I could help smiling a sly smile either. I was finally getting what I wanted for so long and nothing could stop me. I am going to be come human.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Jacob's POV**

I was at the blood drive when I began to feel something I had never felt before. It was completely odd kind of like when I was a wolf and I could feel what my pack was thinking, only this time I wasn't in my wolf form. I was standing in the Cullen's kitchen, with Seth. Seth got a little shaken when his sister bolted out of the room so suddenly. It was very out of character for her to leave her baby brother like this. Everyone has always seen her as a tough, bad ass chic no one wanted to mess with. Now it seemed she was running for the hills just because her brother is bleeding in a house of vampires, and it's not even the first time.

I tried my best to ignore the feeling I had but it wouldn't go away. I was every feeling that some in my pack was feeling right now. I feeling how they were calm and a little confused, also a little disturbed. It was pretty easy to make myself looked composed, but they're emotion confused me further. They began to weaken after a while and I welcomed my own emotions back in to my body.

I started feeling normal, but suddenly a stronger emotion hit me, _**fear.**_ It hit me so hard I started to lose my breath, I could tell someone in my pack was in terrible danger, but I couldn't tell who, it could be anyone, they could be anywhere. This has to be some Alpha thing. Sam never told me how to control this, how am I suppose to help them especially if they aren't in their wolf form, I have no way of locating.

"Are you feeling this?" Seth asked me, fear in his eyes.

Seth was feeling this too? What was going on?

"It feels like someone is leaving the pack the pack, but why?" Seth asked.

I shook my head. Seth finished giving blood and got up from his chair. He was looking in the distance, but I could see what he was looking at. I stepped in his line of sight trying to snap him out of it, but he seemed to see through me.

"Seth! Seth!" calling his name wasn't working so I started shaking him.

Then all of a sudden he stared screaming. I started to yell his name but nothing was happening he was in some sort of trace.

"Get him on the couch," Carlisle ordered.

Seth kept screaming as I picked his small, scrawny in my arms and helped him on the couch.

"Leah!" he screamed. "Leah, no don't leave me! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me!" tears were running down his face.

"Where is she Seth?" I asked. "What's going on? What's happening? Where is Leah?" I was frantic. She was just here. She couldn't be far behind?

He stopped screaming for a second and his eyes went huge.

"Rosalie," he whispered. "They are both in danger."

I saw Emmett rush over. "Well where are they?" he asked.

"They are in the woods," Seth and Edward said at the same time. I tried to help Seth up so he could lead the way to them but his eyes closed and his body slumped over on the couch.

"Don't worry," Carlisle said. "He's just sleeping, I'll stay with him and make sure he is ok, you guys better go find them before something happens."

I quickly nodded then started out the door and in to the woods, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Bella close on my tail.

"I can't see where there are because Leah is there," Alice said. "But oddly it's starting to become really clear. We'd better hurry because that can't be good."

"I can hear Rosalie," Edward said. "They must be close." We all started to go a little faster. We ran about 10 feet before we got to them, but we came just a little too late. We found both of their bodies on the ground. Carlisle ran over to both of them and put his fingers on Leah's wrists. He nodded to me.

"Her heart is still beating," he said. He then turned over and looked over at Rosalie. A shocked looked came in to his eyes, everyone else gasped with fear and shock. I listened closer and began to hear a sound coming from her body, a sound that hadn't come from any of the Cullen's bodies for years, a heartbeat.

**Rosalie's POV**

I tasted her blood flowing in to my mouth and the taste was surprising. I thought for sure that the taste would have been similar to the revolting smell but instead it was the most amazing blood I had ever tasted in my life. It was so hard to explain. It was a lot better than any animal's blood I have ever tasted, hell it was better than I what I would expect any human's blood would taste like, not that I know, I bet it's even better than the blood of Royce King himself. I would have loved to drink him dry, just to make him feel the pain, but to have any part of him inside of me would be disgusting.

I continued drinking form Leah trying to focus on not drinking too little but also not to drink her dry. I saw as her eyes started to flutter and she looked light-headed and decided that, that was enough. I battled with my instincts to keep drinking and released her; she started to sway so she sat down. She looked extremely tired. I don't think I took that much blood from her. I watched as her head swam as she sat there, her head began to bob and her eyes kept closing and reopening after a few seconds of that she passed out. I looked at her sleeping body, I couldn't tell if she was human or not, but maybe she going the change right now. I started to feel a little weird myself, after a while I too felt dizzy and had to sit. My body started to feel really weird. I realized I was about to pass out, but I hadn't felt anything like this since my human life, the human life that I was hoping to continue. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the grass with a smile on my face. My future was finally coming together and I was getting off for free.

**Leah's POV**

It was a little awkward when the feeding was done. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, or even say. So I just left everything silent. I mean it wasn't like we were friends now or anything. It was more that we both had a common goal and helped each other to get to that goal.

I just stood there experiencing the forest for the last time. This was the one thing I would miss when I'm human. I loved how the forest was like an embrace from a comforting mother. I loved how calm it made and I loved how I could just take in the forest in a way no one else can. It's like it was a part of my spirit. I was sad to be giving up this part, but it was better in the long run. I wanted to have kids, and get married without being forced into it. I wanted to live a normal human life and I wanted to fall in love in a normal human way. I didn't want to fall in love in some freaky werewolf way. I didn't want to be a dead end any more.

I kept swaying and I decided that it is probably a good idea to sit before I end up falling. Wow vamp chic must have really taken a lot of blood, I swear if this was some kind of trick to kill me, then it wasn't to go over well when I'm dead because there Is no doubt my pack will avenge me. I smiled at the thought, and eased on to the ground to sleep.

When I was asleep, I saw myself laying on a beautiful meadow, with grass and wild flowers surround by blossoming trees, I looked around and saw as this small little meadow seemed to be filled with such life. Small creature seemed to be prancing and scurrying around doing their days work. This placed seemed to be so peaceful. I got up from when I laid and began to walk around, enjoying the peace and happiness.

Everything was so beautiful here. Even though I knew this was a dream, I never wanted to leave. It was like a perfect world or at least that's what I thought at first.

"Leah," I heard a voice call. It was voice I have never heard before, but it was familiar all the same. I turned but saw nothing. "Leah," the voice called again. I look around me but found nobody, again. "Leah!" the voice said calling me a third time.

"Hello," I answered. "Is any one there?" Nobody answered. "Hello?"

"Leah," the voice said. This time a majestic looking man came out of the woods. "Leah, my child," he said. "Welcome to the spirit realm." I looked at the man confused. I had no idea who he was, but he looked so familiar, and he knew my name.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled.

"I should that you would not recognize me, daughter," he said. "But you do know me, you have known me all of your life and perhaps even before this life. I am Taha Aki, the original shape shifter, and father of those who change shape in the Quileute tribe." I stared at him in awe. He was the last of the spirit warriors and I was in his realm.

"H-how am I here with you?" I asked.

"You are going through a change, my daughter and I believe it is one that you will regret, so I am willing to give you my power so you can take back the change and stay the way you are now." He said with a serious face.

"But I want to go through this change," I said.

"No, daughter, you do not. You think you do, but you don't really," he said shaking his head.

"Yes I do, I want it like I've never wanted anything else before," I said practically pleading for him to understand.

"Why?" he asked. "You should be proud of your powers. You should let your true self shine instead of hiding it behind your human form. You should not be ashamed of what you can do, but instead use it, use it to do what you want to do. Make the world the way you want the world to be. Look around," he gestured to the meadow around him. "This is how the world was when I was alive, now the world is filled evil, hate and destruction. Someone like you, Leah, can change that; make the world as peacefully and happy as it has once been. You can only do something as mighty as that, with your abilities,"

"What would happen if I did chose to take to take back my change?" I asked.

"Well," he said. "You would make up from this with all of your abilities and the vampire that tried to change you would die.

I thought about it. There was a lot of things I of things I could do while I was a shape shifter, but none of that seemed really appealing to me. Also as much as I hated the vampires, it didn't seem exactly right to kill Rosalie after everything she has tried to do me. Even if it had something for her in return I had to respect her just for what she had given me too, she could have just drank Seth's blood when he was done giving it but she chose to change both of us, so we could both get what we wanted.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm going to have to turn down that offer. For a long time I have wanted to become human again. I'm tired of being the only female wolf in the pack, I'm tired knowing while I'm a wolf there is no way I am able to have children or even fall in love on my own, and I'm tired of always being in my brother's life. I love him, but I feel like I'm in everything he is in. I feel like he needs to have his own life."

He nodded but his face was still serious.

"I understand, daughter, but what can't understand is why you must change yourself. You will find the right person one day, the person that is meant for you, your soul mate." He said touching my hair.

"Yeah, but I'd rather find my soul mate on my own rather than being forced in to it. And when I do find that special someone I'd like to have a future with, you know have kids and stuff, but ever since there has been no possible way for me to get pregnant. I have been on the bad end of the imprinting thing and I got burned. That is why I can say with experience that I hate the imprinting thing and never want to be a part of it. That is why I'm changing I can't stand what I am for any longer," I said speaking straight out my heart.

"What about your brother, Seth," he asked getting anxious. "Now that your birth father has died, who will take care of him, your mother? Do you think you should put your mother in a world she doesn't belong? She trusts you to take care of him and protect him? Are you just going leave him behind defenseless and young? You two were change together; you two must protect each other. It is your birth right."

I looked at him his face was almost angry.

"I'm sorry but that is my decision, I know that I can trust Jacob and the rest of the pack to take care of my brother and so does my mother." I said trying to reason with him.

"So you're going to turn your back on your birth rite and your family, on your pack!" he shouted.

"No please, it's not like that," I said almost crying.

"Well then, Leah Clearwater You can have it your way. You are no longer a shape shifter. You are no longer part of this pack, so I better not see you here again. You are no longer welcome in the spirit realm! Be gone!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth I found myself in awakening at in my bed, tears running down my face.

I wasn't welcome any more? Was it really worth the change? Did I really want to be unwelcomed in the one place that was peaceful? Did I just make a terrible mistake? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

** Seth's POV**

I don't know how I knew where to find Leah, but I lead the way as everyone went to find her, her and Rosalie. I also knew that both of them were unconscious before were even half way there. What surprised everyone was that Rosalie's heart was beating! Everyone rushed over to see how it was possible that Rosalie's heart was beating, except Jacob and I. I dropped on to my knees at Leah's side and took her hand. Tear began to roll down my cheek. I could tell something was wrong. Jacob knelt next to me.

"Something isn't right," I said my voice barely getting over a whisper. "Something about Leah has changed."

"I can feel it too," he said. "It's just a really strong feeling that's something's terribly wrong."

"I know what happened here," Carlisle said. "I can't believe Rosalie would take it in to her own hands though. I can't believe she would risk Leah's life for her own gain"

"Just tell us what happened, Doc," Jacob said to Carlisle.

"Well being that there are bite marks on both of them, it would seem that both of them, I would guess that they bit each other, but I don't think it by accident or even because they were fighting. Rosalie really wanted to become human as soon as possible but I told her that I wanted to test it out before anyone else, because I didn't want to harm anyone if my calculation were wrong. So I guessing Rosalie was impatient for the cure, and took matters in to her own hand, and then when Leah got upset and left she must have run in to Rosalie who then persuaded her to let her drink her blood and let Leah drink some of her venom, but I don't know if it was even amount, so right one or maybe even both of them might be dying."

"Dammit," Jacob said looking at me. "I thought she was happier now that she was away from Sam but I guess that didn't change her thoughts about being a wolf. She told me she didn't want to be a wolf because that meant she was a dead end. She couldn't imprint and even if she could she wouldn't be able to fall in love on her own. She told that she want her life to be like that. She also told me that because she is the only female wolf that she would not have the ability to have kids, which seemed to really upset her. Of course Leah would agree to it if it meant she would become human, if it meant she wouldn't be a wolf for the rest of her life."

"And Rosalie said she would do anything to become human," I added not taking my eyes off of my sister.

"Aw fuck; what did you get yourself in to this time, Rosalie?" Emmett said taking Rosalie in his arms

I looked at Carlisle. "So there is nothing we can do to make sure they are both ok, we just have to wait and see if either of them wake up?"

"I'm sorry, Seth. I know this must be extremely hard for you, but that is all we can at this moment." He said with sad eyes. The way everyone was looking at me, I knew that they expected me to be mad at the Cullens because of what Rosalie had done to my, but I couldn't be. They were my friends; I knew it wasn't their fault that this happened to my sister. I couldn't even be mad at Rosalie; I knew it just as much of Leah's fault as it was hers. I was at myself though, I was mad that I couldn't feel the right kind of emotions I should, I was mad I could talk her out of her anger towards being a wolf, I was mad I didn't follow her after when she busted out of the house without saying anything, I should have been for her. But I wasn't and that made me a bad brother.

_I was stupid. _I thought to myself. _ I should have seen it coming, but I dint because I'm too stupid to see something so clear, to see something right in front of me. Now because of my stupidity my sister could be dying._

I was about to ask Carlisle how long it could take, when I felt the pain again, this time I felt the pain in my head. I screamed again, it felt as if I was dying, is this what Leah was feeling? The pain kept getting worse and worse, but it didn't get as bad as before.

"What is it?" Jacob asked. "What's happening to Leah? Why don't feel anything?"

I could the pain in my head and I swore I could feel my brain melting from all the pain, but I could somehow tell that it wasn't Leah's pain I was feeling but instead I was feeling Rosalie's pain, only it was muffled. What's going on?

**Rosalie's POV**

I woke up to find myself lying in a completely and unfamiliar room white room. Where was I? Was I dreaming? If I'm dreaming does that mean I'm human again, or did I just die? If I die does that mean I actually have a soul? I got up to look around when a door appeared. My name was written on the door in very neat handwriting. I got up and slowly opened the door. The doors lead to what looked like an old alley. I slowly walked out in to the alley. The alley seemed very familiar to me, but I couldn't place where I have seen it from, it was defiantly in my memory, but I was with all the foggy human memories. I walked further in to the alley, when I heard the door I had walked out of close. I looked behind me and saw that the door had disappeared. Well I guess that mean I won't be able leave this place. Where ever I am.

I walked out of the alley to a street; the street although very familiar seemed to be strangely cold, it was totally abandoned and it seemed like no one had lived in this town for years. I looked up at the street sign.

King Street, I knew exactly where! I was in the town I grew up in! The town of my human life! I ran down the street and around the corner, know the exact way to my old home. I quickly opened the door of the house and ran in (I ran at human speed?). "Mother!" I shouted. "Father!" No one answered. I ran past their bed room, they weren't in there. I paused and looked at the room, it looked exactly how they left, everything in perfect order. I turned to walk out of the house, when I saw the door to what used to be my room. I slowed walked over to it and opened it. It was all those years hadn't passed; my room was completely the same. I walked over and sat on my bed, everything was perfect. I felt a weird feeling coming from my eyes, and before I knew it tears were rolling down my cheeks. I was crying! I was actually crying. I covered my eyes with my hands, letting the tears pour when I heard a noise coming from the dull lifeless world I was surrounded by. It sounded like crying, but it wasn't coming from me. It was my mother crying! I had never heard or seen my mother crying a single tear in her life, but I just knew it was her! I got up to leave the room and go find where my mother, when I noticed that, there was more life in the town now, the sun was shining in my window and I could hear people, the only thing that was off was that my mother was crying. As I was leaving my room, a mirror caught my eye and made pause. I was not in the outfit I came in, but in one of the many dresses my dad had bought me, my hair was no longer straight, but instead curled up in to what was fashionable at the time, I look exactly as I had, the night I died. I continued out of the room when my mother's cries stopped, instead I heard her delightful singing as she prepared a meal for my father. I walked in to the kitchen.

"Mother?" I said watching her as she sped around the room cooking

"Oh, Rosalie, there you are, I was wondering when you would get out of bed, you slept in quite late this morning, it's almost 10:00."

I looked at her confused. How was she here? Why had I just heard her crying? Why is she acting like nothing happened? Why is acting like I hadn't died?

"Perhaps you just lost track of time, my dear," she said confused my confusion.

"Yes mother that what…. Happened," I said.

"Royce came over earlier and left you these," she said handing me a bouquet. "It's amazing he can afford so many of them, what with the depression, and they are so fresh, it completely amazes how much money the kings have. We are lucky we can afford what we can, what can."

"Um Mother is it ok if I go see Father at the bank?" I asked.

"Of course," she said a little confused.

"Thank You," I said walking over and hugging her tightly.

"What is wrong with you today Rose, before you were acting as confused a horse in a cow barn and now your acting like you haven't seen me in a century? You're not getting sick are you?" she asked eyeing me closely.

"No, mother," I said "Everything is perfectly fine."

"Alright then, you should be on your way now," she said letting go of me.

I grabbed my coat from the coat hanger by the door and headed out the door, just like old times.

I quickly walked to the bank, and as usual boys stopped and stared at me, but I didn't feel as happy as it used to make me instead I just felt weird. I quickly made my way to the bank and looked around for my father.

"Your father is in the back, if you would like to see him," one of the workers said when they saw me.

"Yes," I said walking toward the back of the bank, the worker let me in. It didn't take me long to find him, he was taking some of the deposits to the volt, but he was still at the desk.

"Father," I called. He turned and saw me. He smiled

"Oh, Rosalie, I wasn't expecting you, something isn't wrong is it?" he asked.

"Of course not, father," I said "I just came to visit you," I walked over to where he sat, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, then it's nice to see you, but I'll be done working in a few hour. You couldn't wait for me to get home? Or were you perhaps hoping to see Royce?" he asked smiling. "You two are so happy together, and you and he would make a wonderful bride and groom, not to mention your children would gorgeous. I guess I should be happy you've chosen some so great to fall in love with."

"Yes, Father. Thank you so much," I said not wanting to spoil the moment I was having by expressing my hate for Royce.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, I waited for my father to finish work and we walked home together, to my mother who had made a spectacular diner.

Everything changed however, when I went to sleep. My perfect world shifted and when I should have been dreaming I was watching as time flew by a month a minute. Next thing I knew I was waking up scream, in a bed that wasn't mine, someone was lying next to me.

"Rose, Rose," the all too familiar voice said. "Calm down, you're going to wake the children." Then the lamp on a bedside table turned on and I looked to see Royce King in bed with me. "Rose, what's wrong did you have a bad dream? Just calm down ok, you just need calm down. Everything is going to be ok, alright."

"Royce King..?...Children…What," I said confused

"Yes," he said. "We are married; we have been for 2 years. We have 3 children: Royce, Harold and Felix and one on the way" he patted my stomach

"What? I would never marry you!" I said trying to make sense of what happened.

"That's not what you said on our wedding day, Mrs. Rosalie King," he said leaning in to kiss me.

"Get off of me," I shouted. "Don't you dare kiss me, after what you, you killed me!" the smile on his face left.

"Yes, Rose I killed you, and you killed me," he sneered. "But now you just came back, that mean your suck with yet another one of me inside of you," he said touching my stomach again." He laughed evilly. "I'm inside of you and you can't get me out."

I screamed as he kissed me because his kiss he brought terrifying pictures. I saw as my children grew up to rape just like their father, I saw as executed both of my parents and made me watch, I saw as every night after this one he would use the blankets on the bed to tie me to it, and he would rape, just as he has done in my past. Then I saw a picture of Emmett only, it wasn't really him, it was a lot eviler laugh and saying over and over "Is this the life you wanted as a human? There's no way out! You could try to kill yourself but you'll just end up here again! Welcome to hell Rose, where you'll be with me forever!" then after a while slowly the picture of Emmett changed in to Royce's evil face laughing at my pain. I screamed as loud as I could, but nothing happened. I kept scream and crying for what seemed like years before everything stopped and seemed to go black. I opened my eyes slowly this time and saw something that first made my heart race with fear, but then gave me comfort, Emmett's face. Only, this time it was his face, it didn't turn in to Royce's face at all. All the evil in it was gone, but instead there was kindness and worry. I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and began to cry.

"Rosalie," he said lightly pulling me away. "Y-your human," his face was surprised. I wiped my face and saw tears. It worked! I was human! I had gotten through the change was over! I made it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Leah's POV**

I awoke with a huge head ache, in a very unfamiliar room, only this time was pretty sure I was back on Earth. I slowed got on my feet, feeling completely dizzy. I walked out of the room to reveal, I did know where I was, the stupid Cullen's house, I was surprised for a moment that I could not smell their stench, not like they weren't but like they had never been here in the first place. I walked down the huge stair case looking if anything had change, but everything seemed to be just as it was before I fled. Even the blood drive stuff was here, but where was everyone? I kept walking until I heard talking coming from one of the man rooms.

"Leah seems to be alright," I heard a fantastic voice say. Just then Seth opened the door I was standing by. He gave me a look that was concerned and suspicious while at the same time dark. "Ah, Leah, you've awakened, how are you feeling?" the voice said again, only now I was seeing that it was Carlisle.

"I feel…odd but I think I'm ok," I said at the same time trying to get my mind in order.

"Thank, God," Seth said hugging me "Leah, what the hell were you doing, you do realize you could have been killed, if at any moment you could have taken too much and died? It could have been just a single drop that led to your death. Is that what you wanted?" I was startled with his question had that been what I wanted? I mean I knew what could have happened but I was too upset with what that frozen diva was accusing to really think over the dangers I had put myself through.

"No, Seth of course that isn't what I wanted." I sighed. "Seth, you know that I love you and mom, and I would never want the two of you to go through that, especially not after…Dad. You have to believe me. I only went along with it because Rosalie tricked me in to it, she let my anger get the best of me, it was a mistake and I'm really sorry that I worried you," I said hugging him back.

"Carlisle has to some to ask you a few a questions," Seth said coldly in response. I pulled away confused but Seth just pushed me off of him and left the room. I couldn't understand his actions. This was so unlike him, in fact this was like the complete opposite of him. It made no sense.

Carlisle cleared his throat. I pushed Seth coldness towards me and turned to force Carlisle. Carlisle seemed to sense the tension between me and my brother.

"I'll cut right to the chase," he said. "Obliviously the changed worked because both you and Rosalie seem to be human, but did the change work entirely?"

" I think I am entirely human, I mean I definitely do not feel like a wolf any more, my body temperature has definitely went down because I'm actually staring to get cold," I said staring down at my dirty shorts and tank top, it was the middle of February.

"I have already asked Alice to prepare an outfit for you, and I believe Esme is cooking down stairs you are welcome to anything you may need, but in the mean time I have a few more questions, if that is alright?"

"Shoot," I said.

"Did you see anything during the change?"

I paused.

"Seth seemed to go through what I imagined was the pain that both you and Rosalie were feeling during the change. Now for Rosalie I am assuming it is the pain of her body being revived, but am not sure why you went through, I have concluded that it must be because your DNA was changing. I also have come up with a hypothesis for why Seth felt the pain. It was all through connection. You and Rosalie were connected because your blood was in her just as her venom was in yours, which is why you were able to feel each other's pain. I am guessing that Seth felt the pain as well because unlike any other wolves in the pack you and he have a closer biological connection being brother and sister, but back to my question Seth said that some came to him while he was going through your pain. Someone by the name of Taha Aki, and that he told him that you had turned your back on your family, pack, and birth right. He also said, you will, not only no longer be a member of the pack, but also, you were no longer in the tribe."

I winced at his words.

"I'm really sorry for having to tell you such awful news; I'll get back to my question. I was wondering if like Seth you saw anything."

I nodded.

"I saw exactly what Seth saw, only worse. I was with Taha Aki in his spirit realm, where he not only stripped me of my ability, but also disowned me as his daughter."

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle said. I looked in his eyes and saw many layers of sadness and concern, but not a single layer of pity. I could tell he genuinely cared.

I nodded.

"I will not burden you with any other questions," he said.

"Thank you," I whispered. I got up and walked to the door.

"Leah," I heard Carlisle say. " Please tell me if anything weird starts to happen, believe me when I say that it would be a real tragedy if something were to happen to you." I turned to look at him. I could see complete seriousness in his eyes. I nodded and then continued out in to the hallway. My head was spinning Seth saw the same thing I did? I had to talk to him. As I walked down the stairs to the first floor of the house, I ran in to Rosalie. She smiled.

"Well hello, Leah, I'm happy to see that your alright." She said. I stared back at her, I may have not known her that well, but she seemed like a totally new person.

"Hello Rosalie," I said awkwardly.

"I hope there isn't any unfriendly feeling between us; I mean you do understand why I sort of tricked you in to it, right? I guess what I'm trying to ask is if u regret what you did?" she asked.

"No, not at all, this is what I've wanted for a long time," I said with a smile.

"Well I'm ecstatic, I love being human. I forgot how great it was. Thank you so much," she said hugging me. She seemed like a totally different, even though her looks had not changed much. She looked the same only her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue rather than a light gold, her pale skin had a lot more color and her hair seemed to have a brighter golden color. She mercifully let me go and continued up the stairs with a big smile on her face.

As I continued down the stairs and as I got closer to kitchen I began to smell the yummy food that Carlisle had mention, and felt something that I hadn't at all when I was a wolf, hunger so intense that didn't care who or what made the food, I was so hungry I would could eat anything, even if it was made by vampire, not that I could actually tell anymore.

I got to the kitchen and saw Esme setting three plates down, one for me, one for Jacob, and what I was guessing was one for me. Esme turned to look at me.

"Oh hello Leah, your just in time I just finished cooking, and it would mean a lot to me if you had something to eat." She said with what looked like concern in her eyes, her face remained completely polite."

"Of course," I said the words tasting oddly coming from my mouth after everything I had said about them before. As much as I hated them before, I had no reason to hate them now. It had also been that I hated them, because it was their fault that my life had changed, their fault I turned in to a monster whenever I got mad, but now it was also their cure that had turned me human. There was no reason for me to hate them, or reason for me to hate anything they do. I could just live a regular life. I continued in to the kitchen and sat where my food sat at the table. It smelled absolutely delicious, better than anything I could ever make for myself and it tasted even better. It was amazing that someone who hasn't eaten for numerous decades could make something so scrumptious. I began to dig in when Jacob and Seth joined me. Jacob gave a sweet smile as he sat in the chair as normal, but what wasn't normal was the look that Seth gave. He gave me the type of look that was so dark I don't even think he would look at his enemies with the same amount of hate, which is if he even has any I stopped eating and looked at him.

"We need to talk….later," I said. He groaned and grimaced. I looked away trying not to think about just how he was acting.

Jacob looked at both of us with confused glances but then turned back to his food; I followed his lead and continued eating. I felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

**Rosalie's POV**

I sat with Emmett and felt more alive than I ever have. We sat there on the bed, my knees on his thighs and his hands on my face. As much as I wanted to I tried not to kiss him, knowing how much pain it could cause and thinking of just how fast I could lose my newly gained humanity. We sat there doing nothing, him breathing in my scent, me taking in the beauty of his very presence.

"Are you still alright?" I asked him, still in bliss.

"Yea, I'm fine," he said. "Only I'm starting to understand just how Edward felt."

I laughed.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it just like he did," I said leaning in and pressing my lips against his neck. He moaned.

"Maybe it would help if I went hunting with everybody else, tonight," he said holding his breath. I backed up. "I love your warmth it's very calming, but I'm little worried about getting so close, with your scent, it's quite appealing, but not in the good way."

I smiled maybe it would be easier if you were human too," suggested with a joking smile, while a small part of me hoped that he would say yes.

"It might," he said. "But I think I'll wait for Carlisle to give the green light, rather than risking my life and taking matters in to my own hands."

I smiled.

"You know how much I wanted it, you couldn't expect me to wait for a couple months, while a cure was sitting right in front of me."

"That's true," he admitted stroking my hair. "But it was still really risky." I yawned. "It's been a long day, you should probably get some sleep." He smiled. "That's something I don't get to say every day, though I guess I do, starting now." I laughed.

"You could join, you know. We could have some fun." His face went serious.

"No, Rose," he said. "I don't know about that, it could be dangerous."

"Not if you were human," I hinted.

"In due time," he promised. He tucked me in to bed. "You sleep, I'll hunt, and we'll talk later."

I yawn and nodded. He held his breath and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied and with that he left me alone, to go hunting with the rest of the family, something I was happy to leave behind me.

I felt an odd, unfamiliar heat when I let unconsciousness take over my body. I figured it was probably just something I must have forgotten from my human life, or maybe it was a slight side effect from the cure, I don't care what it was, I'd put up with it if it meant that I

**Emmett's POV**

I spent the night hunting any animal I could find. Edward had told me that it helps a tiny bit to hunt a few more than usual, so I listened to his instructions. I returned to the house at about eight o clock in the morning, while the others returned at like five. As soon as I got in I went straight to the bedroom only to find it empty. I listened for her heart beat, but instead of two I only heard one. I walked to the living room where Leah was sitting watching TV. Carlisle had convinced her to stay at the house so he could take notes on how the change and check for any side effects.

"How long have you been up?" I asked her.

"Oh," she said irritated and tired. "Well I must of fallen asleep at like 12 and waken up at like 3. God I hate wolf sleeping schedules."

"Did you see Rosalie leave while you were up?" I asked.

"Um, no," she said.

"Did you hear anything…out of the ordinary while we were?" I asked getting stressed, this was not like Rose.

"Um, well I did hear some weird noises coming from her room, when I woke up, but I though err…you and her…were maybe…um never mind." She said looking away blushing. I groaned, where was Rose? I went back to the room to check if maybe she left a note or something. As soon as I walked in the room I saw the open window and when I walked past the bed I saw claw marks cutting through the sheets.

"What the hell?" I said looking at them. Just then Carlisle came in the room.

"Leah told me you couldn't find Rosalie, what going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said looking at him and then turning back to the claw marks, examining them. Carlisle walks over to see what I was looking at, and then he saw it.

"What made these?" He asking pointing to the one's on the floor. I smelled the one on the bed, I could smell the faint smell of Rosalie, and something else but I couldn't tell what. What was that smell and why did it come for Rosalie and more importantly where was thing now? I swore I would find out before it could cause any pain, or I might just have to knock this strange creature in to extinction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Emmett's POV**

I pressed my fingers against the scratches left of the wall, all the way up to the window. It just didn't add up, what would one of the werewolves want with Rosalie? Had Jacob perhaps spread the word to Sam's pack? Was it someone in Jacob's pack who was against the cure entirely? They didn't even touch Leah who is the whole second half of the cure and its process? So what was it worth kidnapping Rosalie? Then I heard the noise that I had been waiting for, for hours, a motorcycle speeding down the street. It was Jacob, just the wolf I need to speak to. I went down stairs when I heard him enter the house. He nodded to me when he saw me at the bottom of the stairs. I ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do to my Rosalie?" I questioned.

"Whoa, whoa what the hell are you talking about?" he shouted. "I haven't even seen her since I left yesterday afternoon.

"There was a wolf in our room after I left with the others. What did your pack of mutts do to her? Where is Rosalie?" I tighten my grip on his shirt.

"Calm down, man. I don't know why any of them would have come here, but I swear I will look in to it, both my pack and Sam's. Just let me go." He said. I released his shirt. "If you let me get somewhere where the scent is strong I might be able to tell just who it was."

"It's the strongest in our room," I said starting up the stairs. He followed. I walked into the room and looked at the scene, it seemed just as shocking as the first time I saw it.

"Holy…god," Jacob said under his breath. "They really tore up the place."

"The scent is strongest on the bed, but I doubt you'll find anything that I didn't. I made my way to the window and stuck my head out. It was an easy jump from the second-story window to the roof of the first floor roof, even a human could do it, but Rosalie probably wasn't doing the jumping.

"Hmm, interesting," Jacob said his nose inches away from the bed. "I can definitely smell Rosalie, but I also smell something else, but I have no idea what it is. I can also smell what I think is a wolf, because it smells a lot similar to how the rest of the pack smells, but if this is a wolf, I've never met them."

"But we can sill track them, right" I asked.

"Yeah, of course the scent smells pretty strong, well at least to me, I bet this is probably burning your nose." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm not as weak as your implying," I said jumping from the window on to the first-floor roof. I heard Jacob jump down behind me. "I don't need your help."

"I'm not volunteering it," he said. "I want to find out who this wolf is and where they came from. This could mean that the Quileutes aren't the only tribe of wolves."

"Fine come if you want, but don't slow me down," I said irritated, we have wasted enough time already, Rosalie was out there with some strange wolf and I was not going to just sit around while she could be minutes away from dying.

"Hold on, just let me change," he said jumping down from the roof.

"I am not waiting for you," I said jumping down behind him.

"Don't worry I'll catch up with you," he said running in to the woods ripping off his shirt. Great, now not only did I have to just find Rosalie, but I also had to walk the dog as well.

I smelled the air, I could no longer smell Rosalie's scent, it had totally consumed by the stench of the mystery wolf. I raced off relying on nothing but scent trail and somewhere along the way Jacob jumped in following the trail as well. It was too bad I hadn't brought Edward along, now there was no way for me to communicate with Jacob or even the werewolf when we do eventually find it, but then again we did not need another person on board. We kept running till we got miles and miles away from the house and eventually we got to a cross-road, I looked around, it seemed that whoever we were chasing had followed the hiking trail through the forest. I smelled the air, it seemed that the scent trail turned still following the trial, I started walking where the trail lead but I heard Jacob whine. I turned back to look at him.

"What, the scent goes this way?" I said. He whined again, sniffed the air and then point with his nose to the opposite direction. I leaned back his way and smelled the air. I could smell a scent going that direction as well, but how was that possible? "I guess this means we'll have to split up." He nodded his head and started walking in that direction. I turned back and started walking the direction I was walking in before. I began to get anxious and sped up. I knew she was close, I could almost feel it.

**Jacob's POV**

My day had really taken a turn for strange. I came to the Cullens to check up on Leah and hang out with Nessie, but instead I was on a wild goose chase to find the girl who for so long has hated my guts and chasing a wolf who may or may not try to rip out those gut. And to make the day seem even weirder I was doing all of the above alongside Emmett Cullen, the big tough ad scary looking Cullen who I barely know. Either way I followed the scent because if I found Rosalie I might find a member of another wolf pack as well.

I seemed to follow the trail for what seemed like hours until I actually found something! I was just running along when I something. At first I thought it was just my bored making me see things, but then I realized what I was seeing was real. It was wolf! Only this wolf was different, it had fur that was as white as moonlight and had eyes as blue as sapphires. In our normal packs we have fur colors ranging in different colors and patterns but our eye colors were brown, ranging from different shades, nobody had blue eyes or even green, it seemed so odd. I started walking towards this wolf in attempts to communicate, but when I took a step she noticed me and started running in the opposite direction. It was smaller and thinner, therefore it moved a lot faster than me but I still chased it.

_Come back,_ I shouted in my thoughts. _I'm not going to hurt you. _I didn't see the wolf turn or react in any way as if it had heard me. I tried to speed up and catch up to it, but as soon as I was close to maybe even talk to them, it switched directions and turn suddenly. I turned too and tried to catch up. I watched as it ran behind a wall of boulders and seemed to stop running.

_I've got you now, _I thought.

I continued to run and got ready to close in on whoever this wolf was, but when I turned and got behind the wall, the wolf was gone, and in its place was Rosalie lying on the ground cover with dirt and completely naked. I looked around to see if maybe the wolf stuck around but there was no sign of it anywhere. I looked back down at Rosalie. I should probably get her to Emmett and let him know I found Rosalie, but I can't exactly do that in wolf form for…lack of arms, and it would be a little awkward if she woke up and found me carrying her, while she's naked. I jogged over to the over side of wall of boulders so she was out of sight and got dressed in the clothes I tied around my back leg. I put on everything but my button down shirt, and then I walked to the other side of the wall, shirt in hand. I sighed as I kneeled down and put the long shirt on Rosalie's naked body, averting my eyes from anything that might give Emmett some problems with me later on, and then I picked her up in my arms and jogged back to the direction Emmett went. Luckily the route that Emmett took circled around and then connected to the trail I had taken, so it didn't take me long to find him. Emmett was surprised to see me in my human form, but then saw that I was holding Rosalie in my arms and ran over to my side. I placed Rosalie in his arm gently as if she was nothing more than a child.

"Thank you so much for finding her," he said and I could see that he was genuinely happy to have her back and safe.

"No problem, man," I said.

"Did you find the err, wolf that took her?" he questioned.

"Yes," I said. "I tried to make contact with it but they just ignored me, that's if it could even hear me at all, I was chasing it for a while, but after it lead me to Rosalie it seemed to just banish in thin air."

"Hmm," he said. "That does seem odd, but I suppose we should head home now, as always Jacob you are welcome to join."

"Yea, "I said. "I probably will after all that I think I'm too worn out to go hunting after that wolf again."

He laughed.

"Then let us return home," he said.

**Rosalie's POV**

When I woke up I felt so weird. I had this weird dream about a strange wolf as white as a ghost, and the forest that I have roamed so many times. Nothing really made sense in that dream .I guess it was all just flash of what I remember from my old life as a vampire. I moved around and stretched out; only to find out I was not in my bed like I was before I went to sleep, instead I was on a couch in the living room, and I was filthy.

"What the hell," I said as I got up.

"It's alright," Emmett said sitting right next to me. "You're safe now we brought back to the house. Nothing can hurt you now."

"What happened?" I asked. "Why am I wearing nothing but a shirt and why am I covered in dirt?"

"It's a long story, which we actually need to talk about, but not right now," he said. "Just rest for now, you must be tired; you have had a long day." I rested my head on his cold, hard lap, if was uncomfortable at first, but I fond security in it after a few minutes I let my mind drift, when I began I heard familiar voices talking.

"So what do you think about this whole wolf thing?" Jacob said to someone.

"So that's what you were thinking about when you told me to come meet you here?" Seth said. "That white wolf, I just thought you got a girlfriend but ok, we've got a kidnapping wolf instead."

"What I just don't understand is why this random, wolf come here?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe the wolf heard about our pack and decided to stop by." Seth said.

"But why would he come here and kidnap Rosalie?" Jacob.

"Maybe he wanted to make Rosalie his bride," Leah joked.

"Nope, and I am really doubting that the wolf is even guy, I think whoever the wolf is, is female." Seth said.

"Why would you say that?" Jacob asked.

"Well first of all just look at our pack, although we have learned to deal with each other, how do we act when we're new to the pack? We all act all territorial, challenging and very defiant. After we control the natural urges for power, from the spirit of the wolf, we act different when ever any knew members come, instead of challenging them we pity them and the things they will now go through, our own brothers going through the same things that we had to. Now think about how when you approached the wolf, she just ran away, even when you chased her, a male wolf would attack because of their natural need for dominance, plus just look at her size. From what I have seen from your memory, she is smaller and thinner than a normal wolf. In nature the males are usually bigger than the females. Just some basic facts would prove that she's a girl not a dude." Seth said.

"So you're telling me that a girl kidnapped Rosalie?" he shouted.

I sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked alarmed.

"That actually happened?" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked taking my hand now.

"Th-that wasn't just a dream that actually happened?" I stuttered

"You were wake when that mutt took you?" Emmett asked fiercely

"Not really, all I remember is flashes of white fur and places in the woods." I said recalling what I saw.

"Don't worry, we're going to get this chic, whoever she is." Emmett said. "She'll never lay another finger, or even paw on you ever again, I swear it." He put his hands on my shoulders. "I'll protect you, for as long as I need to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rosalie's POV**

The entire house was on locked down. Every since my whole wolf kidnap episode everybody has been on edge. Emmett refused to leave my side; Jacob and Seth were staying close in the woods, in hopes of seeing this mystery wolf. Everyone in the house was also stirring about this moonlight colored wolf. There were debates on whether it was a werewolf or another shape shifter, there were bets on whether they would find the wolf or if the wolf ran away, even bets on if the wolf was real, or just a member of the wolf pack who had the other members cover them. Emmett, for once, did not approve of these bets, he hated it. He hated any kind of talk the wolf was getting, but the idea seemed irresistible. Everyone for the most part put the danger behind them and continued to fascinate over the amazing wolf.

I decided to try to relieve Emmett of some of his stress, so I lead him to our bedroom. We sat on the bed, Emmett groaned.

"Everyone is acting so immature," Emmett said annoyance heavy in his voice.

I smiled. "Hey, a few days ago you would have been exactly the same way." He wasn't amused. "Just calm down, we're alone now," I said touching his arm.

He moaned. "I keep forgetting how warm and soft you are, it's pleasant." I leaned in moving my hand up his arm to his face, and placed it on his dimpled cheek. He moaned again. I leaned in and placed my lips on his. He froze for a full five seconds, and then he quickly pulled back but closed his eyes and moaned again. I leaned in, slower this time, and kissed him again. He was frozen again. I continued, getting more intimate he didn't move but I felt him shaking under my lips and hands, but I kept moving. I began to unbutton his shirt, kissing his neck and his upper chest as I made my way down. I continued to kiss a pathway from his neck to his ear.

"Don't just leave me hanging here," I whispered. "Show me how much you love me." I continued to kiss him while pulling his shirt off. He placed his lips against my neck. I smiled reaching for his pants.

Then with a flash and a gush of air, I was lying on my back on a pile of pillows, the air knocked out of me, Emmett was now standing at the end of the bed, his shirt still off.

"Dammit Rosalie! Do you have any idea how much stress I am dealing with? Do you know how much it would hurt me if I were to hurt you by accident! Can you even understand how close I was to biting you? Do you know how long it would take me to kill you, less than a second! Less than a fucking second! God, Rosalie how can you be so…STUPID!" He stormed out of the room.

I stared, frozen. So much for making him feel better. I laid on the, now lonely, bed hiding under the blankets. Tears streaked down my face like the rain drops on the window. I loved him so much, and now it would seem I had nothing but words to express it. Maybe I was stupid, how could a human ever have a relationship with a vampire. It worked for Bella and Edward, but that didn't mean it would work for Emmett and I. Unlike Edward, Emmett has cheated on the whole vegetarian lifestyle, not a big deal, but that gives him more of a chance of cheating now, it's been less than a century since he has drank and killed a human, other than Edward's superhero rampage, he hasn't had human blood, does that make Emmett weaker? Does that put me at more of a risk? Would I be stupid enough to allow my love life get in the way of my dream life? Or should I just leave now before any more of my feelings get hurt? I could move down to California now that I don't need to hide from the sun? Or maybe I could go somewhere more distanced and move to the beautiful New York. Perhaps places in Europe like London, Venice, Paris or Malan?

I felt a pain in my chest, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time, deep misery. I loved Emmett and now that I was human I believe it's accurate to say I love him more than anything. I wouldn't be able to leave him, even if meant I couldn't love him physically at all, even if it meant I couldn't even touch him. I would stay here untouched till the very point that I die, which of course wouldn't be very long according to his years, but by then who would even know if he would still love me, or rather at least love me more than a human would love their favorite food, because who really wants to love someone who won't touch you, who won't love you back.

I sat up as I felt the pain in my chest deepen, this wasn't misery, this was way too strong to be any kind of emotion. I try to shout out for helped but I felt like my throat was sealed shut. My knees buckled and I fell on the floor. My skin began to feel like it was burning. The feeling reminded me of when I was changed in to a vampire only it was clearly not on the scale of pain I felt. This pain I felt was not like I was on fire, or in hell but actually a somewhat pleasurable pain. It did hurt but at the same time it felt like I was breaking free, becoming something new, changing in to a more natural and free state.

That's when I noticed that my body was changing. My nails changed dark and grew longer; my skin seemed to ripple till it looked like I had fur all over my body. Fur, how is that even possible? My fingers began to fold in to my hand, making me want to wail in pain, it felt as if each of the bones, in all of my fingers were breaking and snapping over and over again. Then I watched as my hands turned in to what looked like …paws? What was happening to me? I felt as the rest of my body changed, causing even more pain, but I still couldn't scream. I looked across the room in to a mirror. I watched as my body morphed in to a very familiar shape. The Wolf! I am this wolf that everybody was chasing! I am the wolf that allegedly kidnapped me! The entire time it was me!

As the change began to come to an end I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Oh Shit! I quickly used both my teeth and muzzle to jam open the window. Fortunately, it was unlocked. I jumped out on to the roof carefully not to make too much noise. Luckily I was able to land gracefully. I then jumped down to the ground and sprinted to the forest. _They can't see me like this. I can't allow them to. They'll kill me for sure! _When I got to the line where Jacob and Seth were patrolling I was able to smell exactly where they were, and I was very happy to know, they were in front of the house, meaning I could easily slip through without being noticed. I used the time wisely and managed to distance myself out of their reach, so they wouldn't be able to follow me. As I was running I felt my throat finally open up. I let my instincts take full control, the last thing I remember is a loud and blissful howl.

**Jacob's POV**

It was the third day on the patrol, many times I have suggested to Seth that we give up, but he was stubborn and would not stop, except for when it was his shift to sleep. As much as I wanted to forget about this whole wolf thing for now, my worry for Seth kept pulling me back in. He's just a kid, and this wolf didn't seem to be too friendly, if this wolf attacked Seth, not only would I feel immensely guilty, but Leah would also kill me. I had to protect him. I made sure almost the entire pack was on the look for this mysterious wolf. The search however has been a fail, the wolf was nowhere to be found, and I was starting to wonder if we would ever be able to find it. It could possibly be miles away from here, laughing at us, plotting another way to give more people hell.

_No, _Seth thought_. Something tells me it is still close by._

_Right, that's why we've seen so much of it. _I stopped in front of the house and wait for Seth to make his way to me. _Listen maybe you're okay with doing this for three days straight, but I seriously think it's a big waste._

_You go, _he thought. _I'll stay. I can handle myself. I don't think this wolf is violent; it ran away from us, before when we encounter it, if it was violent it would turned around and attacked us right then._

The kid put up a valid argument.

I looked him in the eye. _If anything happens, if at any point you see the wolf, even if it is from the far distance, you immediately come to me, no matter what._

He nodded.

I trotted off to the place I left my clothes and quickly dressed. It wasn't easy to leave Seth outside by himself, but he needed to learn that sometimes there is a time when you just need to give up.

I walked in to the house and everything was normal. Bella and Edward were sitting with Renesmee on the couch watching TV. Esme was in the kitchen cooking, Carlisle was sitting in a chair reading a book. Alice was moving decorations all around the house. And Jasper was sitting on the stairs watching Alice. I assumed Emmett and Rosalie were in their room. I took a seat next to Bella and patted Neisse's head. She smiled at me.

_Wow she is getting so big, I thought._

"Actually her growing rate has been dramatically slowing, she barely even grew an inch today," said Edward.

"I'm finally reaching my target height," she said smiling.

"Well I think 4'11 is not a normal target height for a five year old," I said.

She shook her head, her bronze curls bouncing about.

I leaned back and watch TV; they were watching some old horror movie. Girls over acting with their screams, people where clothing from the 80s, masked psychos holding chainsaws and axes. I used to love these, the cruel vampire lord who led poor little, virgin women in to him lair so he could make her in to his meal, or the werewolf who becomes a menacing beast every full moon. I would watch them all the time, until I found out that they were all true.

I began to get engrossed in one my favorite movies, when Emmett stepped in to my line of sight. Bella and Renesmee looked at him confused; Edward stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Emmett," he warned. "Let's not start something…"

"No!" Emmett said. "This is his fault!" he grabbed me by my neck. I could barely breathe; I was on my tippy toes. "I know it was you this time! It had to be you, or someone from your pack!"

"What are you talking about?" I gasped. "What happened?"

"She's gone again," he growled. "I found white fur on the floor and the window is wide open!"

Just then Seth burst in to the room.

"While I was out there I heard a loud howl, and it was pretty close, the wolf is definitely here!" he said excited.

"You let it get her!" Emmett shouted.

"Weren't you suppose to stay with her, where were you when this happened," I choked out.

He dropped me. His eyes saddened.

"I got in a fight with her, and I stormed out," he sat down slowly, on to the closest chair. "It got her when I left…I left…her…alone. This…is…my… fault." His voice cracked with misery. "It's my fault that it took her, it my fault she's…gone."

Esme came over. "Is there any way you can track the scent?"

We looked at Seth; if the scent was strong enough there was no doubt that we would be able to find this monster.

"The scent wasn't very distinct when I found it, also, it's raining, meaning the scent is washing away as we speak," he said.

"So there is a good chance that we will end up lost in the middle without a sense of where to go," Edward said. I didn't know he was now included in the "we"

Emmett was hysterical; I have never seen him show so much weakness. Esme walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. He was so convinced that she was going to die and that it was his fault.

I stood up. "C'mon Seth, Edward we're going to split up and search the entire area for any kind of clue to where they are going." They both nodded.

Emmett stood up. "I'm coming too," he said.

"No," Esme said pushing him back down in to the chair. "Not with the mood you are in, right now we do not intend on hurting this creature, but instead communicating with it. With your mood you're likely to kill it as soon as you see it."

He sat down, but grimaced.

"You'll stay here, so we can see if we can trap it by filtering out, protect the rest of the house," Carlisle said.

"Edward-" Bella said. Edward cut her off kissing her.

"Can you please just stay here and keep our daughter safe, while I go help rescue my sister?" He whispered in her ear low enough that Nessie did not hear. I even had trouble hearing."

"But I want to come too," she whispered keeping his neck there.

"Do you want to bring Renesmee?"He asked. I hope he is kidding!

"No, of course not," she answered.

"Then can you please stay here and keep her safe?" Edward asked again.

He didn't wait for her answer; he pulled away and kissed her again.

She looked at him unsatisfied but looked at Nessie and her face turned to that of a protective parent.

Jasper and Alice walked up to us.

"We are coming too," Alice said.

"Awesome," I said. "The more, the merrier."

We all started walking towards the door and heard a soft howl coming from the distance. Everyone put their war face on. The hunt has begun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Leah's POV**

I was on the beach relaxing, not worrying about a thing, letting the sun beat down on me. Ah this felt so good, not hearing everything going on down the street, not having to worry about voices popping in to my thoughts. This was the life, being true to myself without exploding in to a wolf.

No need to worry about missions or defending the tribe, I was free from what used to seem like a lifelong curse. I decided to back to school, start college. I wanted to better myself now that I had a future. I got a job working at an on campus coffee shop, most people thought of it as a lot of work, a job, plus college, even though both were a priority , but I welcomed it. It was a lot better than constant patrolling and a pack of idiot, pervert, guys in my head, plus my baby brother. It was a lot better than the daily sight of Sam. As a wolf I would always either report to Sam, or pass by Sam while on patrol. Every time it would be like a stake to the heart, seeing him look away with pity in his eyes. As if it wasn't enough to have him crush my heart, as if it wasn't enough that he fell for my cousin, while dating me, as if it wasn't enough that she stilled love him after he scared he body almost killing, he still can't even look at me. I was forced to watch him almost every day with Emily, but he doesn't have the guts to look at me, I should have been the one hiding my eyes but he never had the balls to even to consider how I felt when he looked at me that way. After all I was only his ex.

Not that I had to worry about it anymore. I now had a dorm on campus, and instead seeing my ex-lover every day, I was met with normal human boys, who weren't too hard on the eyes either. There hasn't been a particular one that I am willing to go out with yet, but it's nice a whole lot of options.

I yawned as I got up from where I was sitting; I came down here to visit my mom for the weekend, but that didn't excuse me from studying. I took one last look at the waves and the turned around to head back, slamming in to someone doing so. I hit his muscular chest, almost falling down, but something caught me, his strong arms.

"Whoa are you okay?" he asked looking down at me. He was so tall. Then our eyes locked and I felt an amazing click. He stared at me in an amazing way with his gorgeous blue eyes, his arms were really warm, and they glistened with a thin layer of sweat, making his beautiful almost caramel skin seem like it was shining. Having him hold me in his arms, it felt nice, in an odd way, I've never met this guy in my entire life, but I felt drawn to him.

Our encounter was interrupted by Sam walking over to us. "Todd, there you are, I thought I lost you back there…" he glanced at me quickly. I didn't care that even now he would barley look at me, not when I was in the presence of this gorgeous Cameron, guy.

"Sorry, man I lost my grip and I saw this place and well I just wandered over here, and then I met," he looked at me again. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Probably because I never said it. My name is Leah."

"Well it's great to meet you, Leah. I'm Todd." He shook my hand tenderly. Sam stared at both of us awkwardly.

"Leah," Sam said. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yeah," I said pulling my eyes away from Todd. "I only here for the weekend, you know visiting my mom and my brother."

"Well Jacob said he was going to meet up back at Emily's to talk over plans, I'm sure Seth will be there," said Sam.

"Hold on," Todd said smiling. "Your brother is Seth, Seth Clearwater, that kid is awesome, probably the happiest kid I have met his age, and hey he didn't tell me he had a pretty sister." He leaned towards Sam. "Does she know about...?" I couldn't hear him too well, but I could easily read his lips.

"I know everything about the whole wolf pack," I said to Todd he smiled an embarrassed smile.

"She knows more than you think," Sam said.

"Sorry," Todd said looking at me again. "You know how it is with keeping it a secret."

"Ah, yes the whole you can't tell anyone Alpha order, I remember it well."

"What do you mean?" Todd asked.

"I used to be a wolf," I said feeling awkward.

"Used to be?" Todd asked completely confused.

"There is cure," Sam said seeming like he wanted to dismiss the subject.

"What? I have been a werewolf for an entire week and you didn't tell me about this?"

Sam sighed. I was probably the last person he wanted Todd to befriend. I was a bad example to new coming wolves. Although most members in the pack also believe takes this "birth right" as a curse, but I have been the only one who hated it so much to actually risk my life to get rid of it. I know Sam was only looking out for the rest of the members of the pack, but of course right now I had ruined that for his newest member, but I felt odd like I wanted to tell him about me, I wanted him to get to know me.

"I didn't tell you because the cure is completely dangerous, and I don't want anyone else risking their life to get away from something they were born with," Sam said throwing a few glares my way.

"He's right," I chimed in. "It's not something you should take lightly; you should at least experience being a wolf for a bit long.

"I guess so," Todd said. Sam threw a relived and impressed looked, relieved that Todd was now off the subject, impressed that with only a few words I could get Todd completely settle so he's not trying to cure and possibly kill himself.

"Alright," Sam said. "Let's go to Emily's!" We all began to walk, leaving the beach behind up. "Todd, you gonna phase?" Sam was heading towards the woods, probably to change.

"Actually man, I think I might meet you there, ya know ride with Leah." Todd said cutely.

"Alright," Sam said making his way to the cover of the forest. Todd yawns and placed his arm on my shoulder. Sam looked back before he entered and smiled at us in suspicious way, he had a weird look in his eye. I tried not to get choked up because that was the first time Sam has smiled at me in a very long time.

"So you gave up being a wolf…" Todd said as we walk back to my house to get my car.

"Yup," I answered.

"Why, I mean I have only been one for a week and feel so free complete?"

"You mean you didn't feel like that before?" I asked.

"No, I have always felt like a piece of me has been missing, but before I turned I just thought it was my father. He left a week after I was born, leaving me with my mother," he said his eyes distracted.

"Does your mom know about the whole wolf thing yet?" I asked.

"Hell no," he answered. "My mom is not Quileute, she wouldn't understand it. She'd probably consider me a freak and sell me to group of scientist. Then she would go sell some sort of sob story to the press saying how much she loved me and that all she wanted was her son back, not some monster."

"I take it you're not close to your mom," I said.

"Not at all, my whole life she cared way more about her looks, and how many guys she could pick up. I don't blame my dad for leaving; I just wish he warned me that something like this could happen in the future," he said still distracted. "What about you, are you and your mom close?"

"Yes… her and Seth are the only people I have in my life," I answered.

"Did your dad skip out too?" he asked his voice miserable.

"No, he was way too much of a loving man to do that, no offense. He actually died about two years ago. He had a heart attack, and as if that wasn't shity enough shortly after his death both my brother and I changed, neither of us having any idea what was going on," I said.

He sighed. "That's sucks. Life is a bitch isn't it?" We were quiet for the next few minutes. "You never answered my question, what made you want to quit being a wolf?"

"I guess it was my thirst for something normal. After I became a wolf everything was just…terrible. Before I was changed I was kind of going through a rough patch in my life, so I had a bit of a temper, which meant I would explode in to a wolf without even wanting to. I was also upset with the changes that occurred with my body after the change, changes that made it impossible for me to have a family, making me a genetic dead end. And finally the mind reading thing was kind of creepy; I did not need to know what all the perverts in pack were thinking and I didn't need everyone to know exactly what was going through my mind… especially not Sam, the cause of my rough patch."

"What did Sam do?" Todd asked. He didn't ask in the kind of protective many of the other wolves would have, he said it in a way that was like he really wanted to help get over these problems.

"I was in love with him. I seriously used to think he truly was the one, my soul mate. We would spend absolutely every second together. I felt happy, I wasn't mean to anyone, and I most certainly did not have a worry about anything, but then he changed, one day he blew off our date and the following days after that he stayed away from me. Then finally we meet up like a week later and he skin is burning hot. I tried to convince that I was noticing so many changes with but he acted like I was the crazy one. He was always angry, an emotion I had never seen on him before in our entire relationship, we fought all the time and I cried a lot more than I thought even possible, but I kept trying with our relationship, and I knew it had to work. Eventually we did get better he controlled his temper a bit better and I learned to embrace his new changes, but then he changed again, one weekend when my cousin Emily came to visit me. He imprinted on her and suddenly he didn't want me, we weren't soul mates any more, instead he wants my best friend and cousin, dearest Emily. I hated it, I hated hanging around them, I became depressed, and then things got worse. Sam attacked Emily, scaring her, but they still loved each other, in fact only a week after she left the hospital, they were engaged. A few months later my dad dies, then like I said before me and my brother changed. So… yeah being around Sam, having a pack of immature wolves having to see the pain I go through, and feel it as well, was not fun. And as to what you said before about feeling incomplete, I have to say I have never felt it as a human be it my depression then or my joy now I haven't felt incomplete so I guess that means it just wasn't my destiny." We were not only at my house but all the way up the driveway and leaning against my car by the time I finished my story."

"Sam never mentioned you, but I guess he thought he was done with you because you left. Aren't we just the perfect pair," Todd said. "Two people with two fucked up lives." He chuckled.

"Hmm I guess we do have a lot in common," I replied.

Then without warning he leaned over me and pressed his lips to mine. I expected it to feel completely odd, after all the only guy I have kissed was Sam and that was a while ago, but instead it felt amazingly good. His lips were sweet and addictive. I knew he only meant it to be a peck but I could let this kiss end, it was too good to end so soon. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and added a little more action to the kiss, and he responded nicely. He placed a hand gently on my neck caressing it. Our lips moved in synchronism, like whispering word, and quiet replies. Then he pulled away the kiss ending before I was ready. He didn't want it to go too far too soon.

He smiled a huge smile. "Wow, I have never felt anything like that, I mean I've been in love before, but I have never felt anything as strong as this."

"I know," I said dazed. We stood there for a few seconds just trying to rewind in our brains and figure out exactly what just happened.

"We should probably go," Todd said breaking the silence. "Don't want Sam thinking I ate you or something."

I laughed walking over to the driver's side of the car. "Let him think what he wants, as long as you're with me I'm in no rush." I smiled my cheeks getting hot. I was never the one to get shy around a boy but here I was blushing. Every time I looked at him I felt giddy and my heart beat like crazy. It was a new me. This must be true love


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**I apologize in advance to all vegetarians and anyone who finds this chapter disturbing.**_

**Seth's POV**

"Time check," Edward asked as we walked through the forest.

_About four AM_ I thought. We were deep in the forest, deepen enough that there was no clear view of the sky, making it difficult to tell the time, however being part animal I always had so sort of instinct, gut feeling about what time it was, although it was very weird, it came in handy when on patrol, or when on a time sensitive mission. For example this one, Jacob has noticed that the beast only takes wolf form at night, we are not sure if perhaps it chooses this or if it is forced, but as of right now Jacob is focused of find it, and Rosalie before the sun rises.

"We are not going to make it," Edward said. "Dawn is in less than hour and it is still raining heavily, the trail is gone, now we are just stumbling around blindly."

_No _Jacob thought. _This wolf doesn't know what they are doing, although it seems like they have experience, I wouldn't doubt that this wolf has been changed newly, they have no pack leader, in fact they might not even know about pack leaders. They have no sense of direction, no idea what they are doing. They are a rogue, I am able to communicate with rogues, and I am sure this wolf heard me last, however they are inexperienced meaning they don't know who to communicate with others, they don't know how to control their instincts. So if you want you can give up on your kind, but I am not giving up on mine._

"I'm not giving up," Edward said. "Rosalie is my sister and I care about, however I also fear we are going in the wrong direction. What if the wolf isn't as inexperienced as you think? What if it turned around, it could have easily avoided us, and it could be back at the house, or even half way across the country by now.

I felt my stomach growl, interrupting the conversation.

Jacob sighed mentally. _Perhaps we should take a break. Edward I suppose you could be right, Alice and Jasper will continue to look through the central area of the forest, you and I will run the perimeter of the forest. Seth, the rest of the pack is meeting Sam at Emily's. Go, join them and get some rest._

"_Aww c'mon_,"I protested.

_Seth you are so exhausted, that I can feel it," _Jacob thought. _Plus when was the last time you ate a real meal? Three days ago, when we stopped to eat? Go! _

I did as he said, running back towards the house, miles away_. _As soon as I got to the house I was about ready to pass out. I hadn't realized how little sleep I was getting. As I approach I heard as everyone in the house moving around. I knew they could hear, they must think I'm the wolf. I really hope they don't attack me don't think I have the energy to defend myself. I slowed my pace attempting to make my approach sound peaceful.

I paused where I left my clothes and got dressed, maybe if I came in human form they wouldn't be as panicked. I was met on the porch by a fierce looking Emmett.

"The wolf we heard just now…?" he asked.

"Yes, that was me," I confirmed.

"Did you find it?" Emmett asked.

"No," I said tired.

"Then why are you here?" Emmett asked angry. Just then Esme walked out on to the porch.

"Emmett," she said in a motherly tone. "Look at the poor boy he doesn't look like he'll last a minute longer. Seth, I know you're a wolf and everything, but you really shouldn't work yourself this hard, please come in, and take a rest. I'll cook you a nice meal when you wake up." She put her arm around as if I was her five year old child rather than a fifteen year old shape shifting freak. I felt my eyes lid become heavy just by walking in to the warm dry room, after being out in the cold, wet rain and heated house felt nice, even if my body was heat at nice 108 or so degrees. Esme lead me up the stairs to one of the guest rooms, supporting most of my weight the entire time.

"There you go," she said when we got to the bedroom. She walked over and fluffed the giant pillow that sat at the head of the bed; I noticed that she tried to touch everything as little as possible. Not that it mattered much. The vampire smell would still cling to it, but it didn't bother, these vampires were my friends so they didn't exactly sink to me as much as they would to say…Leah, or at least that's how it used to be. I lay on the bed and let my eyes close, I was asleep within seconds.

**Leah's POV**

I woke up at 7 AM to the birds chirping, the world seemed so bright and full of life now that I wasn't waking up wishing everything that happened in the last two years was all a nightmare. I thought back to last night, it was probably one of the best nights of my life. Todd and went to Emily's right in time to see members of both wolf packs leave for an urgent , meeting called by Jacob. Sam hung back for a little bit, wanting some time with Emily, but after a whole lot of convincing and begging we got Sam to not only stay the night, but excuse Todd for the meeting as well. Then we all spent the night dancing in the living room, music blasted, Emily even brought out her shot glasses and all the alcohol she had stored in her little which was surprisingly a lot. We all drank and partied until practically dawn. I can't ever remember being that happy around Sam, since like forever. I can't be sure, but I think I might have kissed Todd again too, but that might have the Vodka, whiskey and Tequila talking. I do however remember Todd asking me out, we're having a double date with Sam and Emily (his idea not mine).

I as I got out of bed, I was extremely thirsty. I walked to the kitchens, no sign of my mom, and opened the fridge. I pulled out a carton of juice and grabbed a cup from the dishwasher. I pour myself a nice tall glass and chugged it all down. When I finished, I surprised to find that not only was my throat still extremely dry, but I felt a weird tingling, almost like a burning too. I looked back in the fridge for something else to drink, when a pound of raw beef caught my eye. My mom was very tribal old school and bought all of her meats and veggies from a farmer who lived on the reservation. He not only butchered his own meat, but he also "blessed" it by the elder wolf guards. I know it shouldn't sound silly to me, especially after what I've been through, but it just made me chuckle.

I stared at the meat, something about it just seem appetizing to me at the moment. It was wrapped in wax paper and I could see a small pool of blood forming at the bottom. I took it out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. As I unwrapped I began to smell something completely delicious. I continued to remove the wax paper when I accidently dipped my finger tip in the small pool of blood. I froze and lifted my finger; I studied it for a few seconds and then slowly did something unthinkable and put my finger in my mouth.

Mmmm, I know it is so wrong but it tasted excellent. Words could describe the bliss I tasted. I dipped my finger in the pool again, just tasting more and it was just as extraordinary. The morbid scene got worse when I ripped off a chunk of the raw, blood dripping meat and put in my mouth, as I chew the blood soaked out of the fresh my meat, flavoring the meat deliciously. Horrified yet electrified I continued. Slowly I sank down to the floor the raw, dripping meat in my lap. This seemed like a nightmare, I should be disgusted, but I wasn't, this stuff should make me want to vomit my guts out, but instead I felt hungered for more. I kept eating and enjoying, until I was interrupted by a high pitch scream.

I looked up, it was my mom!

**Todd's POV**

"Thanks again, man, for letting me crash," I said as I sat at the table. Emily served both of us homemade waffles.

"Hey, you're a part of that pack now, meaning you're family, I always help out family," he said. Emily smiled.

"Maybe a little more often than necessary," she said. Sam smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned to me his smile now devious.

"So… how are things with you and Leah?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you two last night, you couldn't take your eyes off of her, and at one point you even tried to kiss her, but you ended up banging noses," he said the smile still on his face.

"She's cool, I guess," I said trying to dismiss the conversation, and I thought it was embarrassing when my mom brought up stuff like this."

"Take it from a guy who used to date her, she is in to you. You should go for it man, she is really pretty, independent, she cooks a wonderful steak, and she used to be one of the sweetest people I have ever met," he said.

"…until all the wolf stuff affected her, right?"

His face turned distant, his eyes sad. "Yea, I guess." He shook his head snapping out of it. "She has been in a really dark place since then, and only now is she really starting to poke her head out, and you could give her a major boost."

"I like her but…"

"Listen, man I'm not telling you to propose to her… yet, but I think you should give her a shot, underneath the rough exterior, is one the sweetest, kindest people ever."

Emily nodded in agreement.

"You have a date tonight, right?" he asked "Try it with just that, I'm telling you she is really awesome." The phone rang silencing my response.

Sam walked over and looked at the caller ID. He smiled.

"That could be her right now 'Clearwater residence'," he read out loud. "Hel-lo," he said in a happy tone picking up the phone. I could hear buzzing coming from the other line, someone was shouting. Sam smile disappeared and a look over fear came over him. "Yea," he said to the caller. "We'll be there soon."

He hung up the phone. "That was Sue, something is wrong with Leah, she tried to contact Jacob but Billy said he hadn't been home in days, looks like we'll have to handle it."

I immediately jumped out of my seat. "Leah? What's wrong with Leah? We need to go help her," walk towards the door, forgetting my breakfast and not even bothering to grab my coat. Sam followed close behind. He quickly kissed Emily.

"I know you are worried, she is your cousin, but I don't want you to come with us, we don't know what is wrong with her and if it is dangerous or not. She nodded a worried expression still on her face. With that we left.

We found Sue standing outside the house, tears running down her cheeks.

"I couldn't stand it anymore; a mother would never want to see her child like that."

"Don't worry," Sam said putting his hands on her shoulders. "We are going to find out what is wrong with her."

I just speed walked right past both of them, I had to help Leah. When I walked in I felt like I was in a horror movie, everything looked completely normal, and there wasn't a single sound throughout the entire house. Slowly moved through the living room looking around, I saw nothing.

"Leah?" I called out. I heard nothing, I kept moving through the house, I kept walking till I got to stairs, maybe she was in her room, and I went up the stairs. I have only been in this house once, and that was when Sam and I came to get Seth. I opened unfamiliar door looking for her, I saw nothing. Then I heard quiet crying coming from below me, I sprinted down the stairs, and followed the sound and ending up in the kitchen. I saw her sitting on the floor her arms wrapped around her leg, her short dark hair hung in her face, and she continued to cry.

"Leah…" I said approaching her. She looked up. Her face looked a bit pale, her mouth was covered with blood and I saw scraps of raw meat all around her. She stood up and saw her clothes drenched with blood. I was speechless.

She looked at me. "Help…me, I don't…know…what…is happening," she whispered.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I …don't know…I was looking for a drink…and I got …hypnotized…by the bloody meat in the fridge…I couldn't …help…myself…I ate it…the entire thing…raw," she said her voice sounding raspy.

I stared at her shocked, she looked different, her skin was paler, not like was sick, or even like she was dead, somewhere in between, like she was dying, she smelled different, she had a very floral smell, mixed with something sweeter, almost too sweet. Her hair was darker, while she has always had dark hair, she was now midnight black as opposed to the dusk black it was before, and she had deep bags under her eyes her eyes as if she hadn't slept in weeks, nothing like the healthy looking girl I saw yesterday.

I couldn't handle this something was happening to her. I turned around only to see her behind me, in my face. She put her hands on my face, her skin was slightly colder, probably not noticeable to a human, but it seemed different to me.

"I'm not a monster, Todd, I still like you," she leaned in to put her lips against mine, it took a lot of my strength to no lean in too, but she was strong and pulled me in forcing my lips against her. Then out of nowhere Sam came grabbing her and forcing her arms behind her back.

"LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked. "GET OFF!" Sam still having a hold on placed his hand on her upper neck, pressed down with his thumb on an area next to her spine, she stopped moving, her eyes closing, her body became limp.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" I screamed.

"Relax," he said. "She is only is only knocked out, though I am glad to see that her nerves still work."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, but by what Sue told me, I have a feeling it has to do with vampires." He took her in his arms. "We'll have to take her to the Cullens."

We started back to the car, I felt strange like I was out of control of my body, couldn't handle this, why did the world have to be way more fucked up than I thought, what's next fairies with magical flying dust?

**Seth's POV**

I woke up to hear talking from the floor below me. I couldn't identify anything they were saying, they were talking to low, but I could identify voices: Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and Edward…Sam…Todd…EMILY? What the hell? I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. As soon as I was half way down the stairs everyone stopped talking, I could even hear some people shushing. When I got to the living room, I saw all the Cullens plus everyone I had just heard. I looked around confused. Then I spotted Leah lying on the couch. I looked around. "What happened?" I asked.

"Um, it seems Leah is experiencing vampiric behavior. I think it may have something to do with the cure."

"Vampiric behavior?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam said getting up, Todd, Sue and I experienced it first hand, she's different, it's been weeks since she took it, but she changing.

"Then it must have been only a small amount of excess vampire venom that got in to her system."

"Or your cure is just crap," I said loudly everyone stared at me shocked. I was pissed. I looked at Carlisle. "Maybe you're just not genius you thought you were, and your precious cure is just fucking shit."

"Seth," Todd warned. I wasn't done with him.

"You told Rosalie to do this and of course she had to draw my sister in to this, now look at them both, Rosalie is probably dead, and my sister is becoming a vampire. How do you fucking feel about that," I said getting in his face. Carlisle showed no emotion but concern.

"There is no way he could have protected her, it was her doing as much as Rosalie's, Carlisle did nothing," Sam said.

"Ah funny you mention protecting her, because you know who really failed at that, you! I was there you promised her you would never hurt and then you go and emotional ruin her, it hard to deal with a sister who will never as happy as used to be, and then have to go a be ordered around by her douche bag of an ex-boyfriend." I looked at Emily. "Ah you were her best friend, and you come after tons of begging from Leah, and what's the first thing you do while you're visiting us, at our house? You steal her boyfriend, well thank you for fucking destroying anything nice and kind in her and not even giving a fuck, nice to know we have family."

"Dude, calm down," said Todd

"No, and by the way I'd like to know why the fuck you're here?" I asked. My head felt weird, I felt a daze in my head, I couldn't concentrate and I felt out of control of anything thing that I did.

"I'm here for both you and Leah," he said looking at Leah lovingly.

"I noticed you have blue eyes, Todd," I said. "Odd that we are searching for a wolf, with the same color eyes, which by the way is an odd color for pack members, we all have the same eye color, except for you, also why is it that you're only showing up now when this weird wolf started showing…I don't know Todd it leads me to think it's you."

He glared.

"Just give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you right now?" I asked.

"Because I imprinted with your sister," he said his face completely serious. I felt even more enraged and even less in control of my body. I took a step towards him and then my body lost all control, I fainted. How manly.

**Emmett's POV**

Everyone rushed over to Seth, when he fainted, I stayed exactly where I was by the window, I was not leaving, although Seth made a few very valid points on how Todd could be the wolf, I was not leaving this spot with a chance that wolf could still be out there. I was going to believe that she was dead, Seth isn't right, she's alive. I looked away for a second when Leah began to wake up.

"Seth! No!" she screamed, even though she had no way of knowing Seth was in this house.

"Calm down," Todd said trying to comfort her. "How are you feeling?"

"Seth, Seth is he alright?" she asked. "I saw him, I saw everything that just happened, I was unconscious, but I saw it."

"What?" Todd said looking at Carlisle.

"Hmm that might be some kind of connection they have. Perhaps they were connected in an odd wolf way, after all they changed around the same time; they have not noticed it when they were wolves because all the wolves were connected. Now that the connection is breaking something is happening to both of them," Carlisle said.

Sam nodded. "I remember Billy saying something about two of the original pack members being like two twin brothers had all the powers but wolf form, before they were changed, and when one of the brothers died, the other one went crazy with rage. It certainly would explain Seth's tantrum." Todd helped Leah up as they walked to the kitchen to get her a drink. Sam and Carlisle began talking about theories and old legends. I turned back to the yard, and saw movement in the forest. Slowly the creature came out looking weary. It was the Wolf! I didn't say anything, just marched outside, ready to tear this thing apart. I ran up to it and kicked it; it landed half way across the yard.

"Where is she you bastard?" I asked I marched over to where it landed. It was struggling to get up I pick it up by its rib cage, I was about to take a bite out of its neck when felt it begin to change in my hands. I watched as its body changed, snapping and crunching as the wolf began to form a human.

I gasped when the face finally reconstructed.

"No," I mumbled. "It's impossible." It was Rosalie! The wolf was Rosalie! I took her naked body in to my arms. I noticed her rib cage was extremely out of shape where I kicked her. I took a step, only for me to drop to my knees, her naked, bruised, limp, and unconscious body in my arms. It can't be!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Emmett's POV**

I sat in the room where Carlisle kept all of his heavy duty first aid stuff. Rosalie's human body lay on the hospital bed. I listened to her labored breaths. Well Emmett you did it now, I thought to myself. You broke almost all of the girl you love's ribs on the left side, three of them puncturing her lung. I was out. There was no way she would ever forgive me, not after hurting her so badly. How did I not see it? It seemed almost idiotic now, to think that a magical wolf was coming in and stealing Rosalie almost every night, then again I would have thought of myself as stupid if I were even consider that the wolf was Rosalie. No one could have seen this coming, I reassured myself, but then again anybody could have prevented this. Why did she have to be so idiotic as well, taking the cure without even knowing what it could do? She had always wanted be a human, but now it seems even now she was not able to reach her wishes, in fact it looks like she took a step back, random blackout where you turned into a wolf didn't sound fun, and neither did getting kicked in the rib cage by a vampire. I sighed. Fuck my Life.

I snapped out of my thought as I heard someone walking down the hall towards the room, it was Carlisle and Alice.

Carlisle nodded to me as he came in to check on Rosalie. Alice just stood next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Emmett," she said. "Rosalie will be fine. It wasn't your-"

I cut her off. "Don't you dare tell me that it wasn't my fault that she got hurt, it was completely my fault! I was too stupid to realize that she was changing, that some wolf wasn't kidnapping her for no reason at all!"

"You didn't know it was her, if it came down to it we would have all attacked her, Edward didn't even know it was her, he said her mind was different from when she is human, there is no way any of could have know that, that wolf was Rosalie," Alice said trying to comfort me.

I just rolled my eyes. There was no way I would ever forget what I've done, not even if Rosalie herself came me her forgiveness.

**Leah's POV**

I felt like I was in a doctor's office as I waited for Carlisle to tell me what was wrong. I felt like I was in a hospital, next door to me on both side were Rosalie and Seth who were also setup with a hospital-room. I know Carlisle is doctor but honestly how can he afford all this equipment? Todd, who was sitting next to me, had told me about Seth's tantrum. Sam and Jacob had said that Seth was completely out of the ordinary, and by what they told me he said, I agreed. My brother had never been the angry type, that was all me, but now it seemed that anything could set him off, and I don't even think I remember him having a temper when he first started off as a wolf. So Sam asked Carlisle if he could run a few tests on Seth. I was glad Todd was here, I'm not sure why but I felt safer with him. He always knew how I was feeling, and how to make me feel better. I looked up at his face and notice he was looking at me. He had the sort of look in his face like he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how.

"What's up," I said. "You look like you're going to explode."

"Oh, um…I don't know, just worried about you," he said.

"Oh c'mon," I said. "That's not it, what's really bothering you?"

"I just…well I really need to tell you something…preferably before Seth wakes up…"

"Tell me now," I said. "It's not like I'm doing anything."

"Alright," he said awkwardly. "Um well…I...uh…couldn't get you out …of my head…since…I've met you…and I really like you…like REALLY…like…and I…um just met you…and I'm not sure …why exactly I am …feeling this way…so I thought about it and it came down to one thing…one thing that would explain everything…I have impri-"he was cut off by Carlisle walking in to the room.

"We'll talk later," I whispered to me. "What's up Doc?"

Carlisle smiled. "Well I was thinking about what has been happening to both you and Rosalie and I have formed an idea of what is happening to both of you. Well it seems that my test were a little bit off, it seems that you have a bit extra vampire in you as well as Rosalie has a bit of extra werewolf in her. I don't think it enough to really fully change you, but you should probably stay away from blood, or else you will get blood lust."

"So what I'm like a half vampire, a hybrid?"

"Not exactly, you may be some sort of hybrid, but I wouldn't say you are half vampire half human. I think it would be a bit more accurate to say that you are more of 1/3 – ¼ vampire. You could live as normal human, except you would need to stay away from blood, now I can do some blood work on you right now to find out more information, if you would like?

"Sure," I said.

"Alright, I do not have the equipment right now but if you could come by next week we can get that done."

"Alright," I agreed.

"Okay, that's basically all the information I can tell you now, but if we find something else, I will tell Jacob and he will let you know."

"Uh, what about my brother? How is he doing?"

"I haven't been able to find anything physically wrong with him yet, but I don't think that something is wrong with body, or even his mind for that matter. I think it may be some sort of wolf thing. Sam is out right now talking to the elders in your tribe, trying to find something and Jacob is at a library looking up old stories to see if anything comes up," Carlisle said.

"I doubt that will do anything," I said glumly. "This seems like something new, the tribe would have told us stories about this, if it did happen," I said, the voice of Taha Aki radiating through my mind. 'You are no longer part of the pack. You are not welcome in the spirit realm!' The cold way he treated me. Was it him that was doing this to Seth, to get back at me?

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," Carlisle said. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want," he said leaving the room.

Todd put his arm around me, pulling me in to him. I wanted out of this supernatural world but it seemed there was no definite way out. It seemed all the things I looked forward to doing were now limited. I could get married, but would that mean I would freak out every time he cuts himself shaving? I could go to school and get a job, but what would happen if someone got a paper cut? What would happen if I tried to have a baby? Would the child be part vampire too? I seemed I was in the same corner that I was in before, it seems the only thing that has changed is that I can no longer change in to a wolf, and while that is a step forward, it still seems like not much has changed. I could have easily given up as a wolf, at least then I would be craving blood. All I wanted to do was become human so I could live my life and start a family, but it seems now I run risks even doing that.

Todd patted me on the shoulder as if he knew what was bothering me. "I'm sure with a bit of self restraint you can live your life normally, I mean look at the Cullens, they don't freak out every time they smell blood, and you are less of vampire than they are, so if they can ignore blood, then it should be a lot easier for you. You body seems to still work the same way so you just need to start living like a normal person…well a normal person with say…a blood fetish." I laughed. I guess Todd did have a point. If I had blood lust it must be minuscule compared to what the Cullens feel, and they seem to get by just fine by ignoring it. I smiled at him

"You wanna get outta here," he asked. "I can take you out on a hot date?"

"What about my brother?" I asked remembering that he was knocked because something that has to do with his wolf status, right down the hall.

"I think it would be better if we talked before he wakes up," Todd said once again awkwardness crept in to his voice.

"Alright, then," I said. "Let's go for a walk.

**Todd's POV**

Leah and I walked together around the block that the Cullens lived on, hand in hand. I could hear her heart beating. I could smell her lovely floral smell. All the icy sweet stuff was out and she just had a nice smell, her skin was back to a healthy tan color and I even saw a bit of blush in her cheeks. I tried not to let my imagination go crazy with this, maybe she was blushing because she is happy, it doesn't have to be because she is with me, that doesn't have to mean she likes me too. Sam told me that most imprinted people will begin to feel for the imprinter the more they hang out. That they just can't help the attraction, they are soul mates, but that doesn't always have to be the case that doesn't mean that she likes me the way I like her. In fact I don't even know if it is accurate to say that like her, I'm freakin in love with her, and she just met me meaning there is probably no chance she loves me yet, if I tell her that she will probably think I am some sort of creep, but I NEED to tell her, I've already let the cat out of the bag to Seth when I should have told her first, now I just need to tell her and then explain what happened with Seth, why I didn't tell her first. I need to stop stalling and just tell her.

"So what was it you need to tell me so bad," she said rubbing my palm with her thumb. Awww her touch felt soooo good. NO! I need to focus and just tell her already

"Well...um…over the…short time…I've known you, I have had feelings change….about…you… and well…I'm pretty sure …I…have…Imprinted…on…you," I waited for her to scream and run, but she stopped walking and stared at me in shock.

**Leah's POV**

I stared at him in shock. The words I told Taha Aki echoed in my head. _"I hate imprinting I want nothing to do with imprinting" _He had got me. Taha Aki had got me and now he was mocking me. Of course after I make the change the perfect guy shows up, the guy that I could see myself being happy with and of course he has to be a wolf, plus we are apparently now soul mates. I knew that if I wanted to I could leave right now and never look back on him, but I didn't want to, my heart ached at the thought of doing that, I also knew the pain I would cause him, a sweet innocent guy, tortured by the pain of rejection by his one, only true love. I knew I wanted to stay, but I also knew by doing that I would be dragging myself right back in to wolf life, the place where I just exited from.

"Listen, I know you have been hurt by this whole wolf imprinting thing, but I want you to know it is different this time, I will take care of you, and I know you think that I am just under some spell and that I am being forced in to this, but I just want you to know, I have seen you on the reservation before anyone even thought the wolves still existed, back when you were with Sam, and even then I thought you were the sexiest girl ever, back when I was a human I used to daydream about meeting a girl who is just like you personality, attitude, interests and all. I'm not being forced in to this, this is just a part of my brain telling me to not be a dumbass and let you get away. I need you Leah, and I'd like to think that maybe one day you'll feel the same way, and until then I am willing to wait, as long as you are by my side."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "I do," I said. "I need you too." With that I wrapped my arms around his tall neck as he scooped me up and kisseed me passionately. I had found my love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Seth's POV**

I woke up remembering nothing about what happened all I knew is that something big happened and now my head hurt and I was in an odd place. The last thing I remember was Todd and Leah, and then my vision went complete red, now I was in some sort of meadow; there is no way this place was in Washington.

I stood up and looked around, I felt like I knew this place, but there is no way I've been here, my over-protective mom has never even let me leave the state. This place was wonderful. It was so peaceful and beautiful. The meadow was very open and free, there were signs of life everywhere.

Oh, I thought, this has to be a dream. I started walking around the meadow waiting for this dream to make sense, when I started to hear music. I recognized the music. It was an old tribal song that my dad used to play around the house. I followed it trying to find what could possibly be the source of music in the middle of a meadow; I kept following the sound when I found my way to a forest. Oh C'mon, I thought, the music doesn't sound like it is that far away, why can't I find where it is coming from. I tried to change in to my wolf form but for some reason nothing happened. Fuck, well it looks like I would be walking, I continued to walk through the odd looking forest, feeling like I had done it many times before. After a few minutes of walking I found something that had to be part of the dream, it was a random Native American village. Well this is a dream, so I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone to explore. I look around the village seeing how no one seemed to notice me. Everything looked so real, I even saw a group of children playing and old Quileute game my dad taught me. I remember when dad used to tell me old tales about our tribe, it's hard to think that those stories seemed to come from the people who were walking around doing their daily work right in front of me.

"Seth," I heard a voice say. It sounded familiar. "Seth," the voice said again. I knew I knew who the voice was, but I just didn't want to admit it, this wasn't happening, this was supposed to be good dream, not a taunting nightmare! "Seth!" the owner of the voice said once again walking out of a shelter. He was wearing his favorite coat, just like the day he died, he ran over to me and hugged wrapped his arms around me, and after a moment of hesitation I did the same. I didn't care if this was a nightmare and I'd have to watch him leave again, I wanted to enjoy the moment. I hugged him back holding him close to me.

"Dad?" I said my voice cracking as tears came to my eyes. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Seth, my boy, he told you were coming here soon, but I just didn't believe it could happen," Dad whisper as he hugged me so tight, I actually felt like I couldn't breathe. It was odd I felt like he was actually here with me, I felt the warmth of his embrace, I smelled the woodsy smell I had grown up around, I felt like I could actually feel him here as he hugged and kissed me. I didn't try and figure out why I just continued to celebrate that he was here. "I'm just so happy to have you here with me again."

Then it hit me, beautiful scenery, no wolf form, dead relatives, am I not dreaming?

"Dad?" I asked. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? I'm not…" I didn't want to actually consider that option, this moment was too happy for me to ever want to say it.

"Oh no son," he said smiling at me, his face looked so bright and alive; it was hard to believe that he really left. "_He_ brought you here; he says he has an honor to bestow on you."

"What do you mean by _he_?"I asked.

"He is talking about me," another voice said walking out of a tent which I easily recognized as the chief's tent, it had the Quileute symbol on it. I felt like I knew him, but I just couldn't place him. He laughed.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Ah, yes you do son, however you don't know that you know me," he said. I gave him a confused look.

He and my dad laughed at me, the same way Billy and my dad used to laugh at me and Jacob when were little kids and did something "cute".

"My son," he said. "I am the father of both you, your, father and all the generations before you. I am the great Taha Aki."

I gasped. What this was the guy I had heard those stories about? Taha Aki, the father of the shape shifters was standing right in front of me, next to my biological father?

"Taha Aki, the Taha Aki?" I asked star stricken. He chuckled and nodded. This was amazing, a living breathing legend, or at least he looks like he is living and breathing. Even if this was a dream it was completely amazing, which reminded me of something. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" I asked. "Fuck, whenever I am dreaming, I always wake up right before the good part!"

Taha Aki and my dad laughed again, the same way they did before.

"No, my son," Taha Aki said. "I have brought you here for a very important reason."

"He has told me it is an honor," my dad said, the look on his face was pure joy.

"Well, its honor just to be here," I said. "Where exactly are we?"

"This, dear Seth, is our version of heaven, only it is a bit selective, only those of Quileute blood, my children, can come here, we have many villages like this one through this world, as well as a more of modern area towards the east, that way all of my children who have fallen can live in peace and happiness. Your father has always been true to our culture, as well as interested in the culture of your ancestors, so when he was asked where he wanted to go, he chose here, your father is really a great man, I have always been proud of both him, and his children, so I allowed him to stay here, in my village, with me." He said. "You were lucky to have been raised by such a great man, Seth. I have seen the person you have become, you are a bright, smart caring young man, and I really think you owe it to your father."

"I agree," I said. "My father is a wonderful man, and I am lucky to have him to look up to." My father smiled at me. I thought I might have even seen him blush a little bit.

"Now, enough chit chat," Taha Aki said. "Back to business, did Leah tell you about when I met her?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Leah?" dad asked. "You brought Leah here?"

"I am sorry, Harry" Taha Aki said. "I know you are upset about not getting to see her, but she came unexpectedly, she made a bad decision, and I brought her here to talk to her. I gave her an option to take it all back, but she didn't take it, I fear that perhaps Leah may be on the wrong path. Which is why I brought you here Seth, I have tried everything to convince her but she doesn't listen to me, so I hope that you can help her."

Dad seemed to look distracted, seeing that he seemed to have missed seeing his only daughter, but he still smiled a little when he looked up and saw me.

"Well I have tried talking to her, but she just seems so happy with what she did, and if she is happy then is what she did really wrong?" I asked.

"No, Seth, it is hurting someone, she thinks she is happy, but she isn't, she has damned herself, she can no longer join her family here, and she has removed herself from the entire tribe, she doesn't know how much she has forsaken herself from. She may not know of the loss she has now, but when her time comes to pass away, she will be alone, damned, she will not go to heaven or hell, nor shall she come here, she doesn't know the error of her ways yet and I am afraid she never will, until it is too late." He said grimly.

"Well what are your plans?" I asked.

"Well, it has been time that I return to the world, and reclaim my rightful reign as chief; too many of my children have given up on me! I want to return and give my people hope once again." He said.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked. My dad gave me an anxious look.

"I want you to be the vessel," he said all joking gone from his face. "I will use your body to come back to the living world."

What? He wants to invade my body? Is that even possible? They mentioned it in legends but that couldn't still be true. There was no possible way that that could still is possible, not after he made us in to the shape shifters that we are today. He gave up that power, for us.

"You're joking," I said and chuckled nervously, he couldn't be serious. I watched my dad and Taha Aki waiting for them to laugh a reveal that they were just playing some sort of sick joke on me, but they never smiled, they never laughed, they kept their face serious, my dad even began to give a concerned look.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Taha Aki said. "But this is not a joke." I waited again, but they never broke their serious manner.

"But that is impossible!" I said. "The legends say that we lost our ability to enter the spirit world, as well as our ability to put our spirit in to another being."

"The future generations lost their abilities due to a ban that I created, however, I still have it, even in death, however allow me to correct your statement. None of my children have lost the ability to enter the spirit realm, look around you Seth, these are all my children, and here they walk in the spirit realm, even you a child of mine who has not yet felt the breath of death, walks here in my spirit realm." He said placing his hand on my shoulder. "This is a lot to take in, I know, but I expect you to make the right choice."

"Well I don't know," I said unsure. Was this really what I wanted? To let him take control of my body, what exactly would that mean? According to the legends the treaty was not made in his time. Does that mean he still hates vampires, it was a vampire that killed him, two of his sons and his most beloved wife, it would make sense for him to hate them; is that what he is talking about, with "bad decisions"? Was he planning to ruin the treaty with the Cullens? He also mentioned Leah earlier, what if he planned somehow to do something about that? I couldn't let that happen, this was a choice right? As much as I wanted to help him, I just couldn't take away her happiness. She has finally got her life in order, she is back in school trying to get a career, she found the guy whom she is suppose to end up with, what kind of brother would I be if I just took it all away from her?

"I'm sorry, sir," I said. "I can't do that. I have a life to live, and I would like to live it my way, and while I have great respect for you, I cannot give up the life I have, as well as the decisions my family has made, you say that they are making bad choices, but life hasn't been any more peaceful than now, I cannot agree to this and watch you change everything, it just not who I am.

"Well, then Seth, I must say I am sorry," he said his face went from blank to sorrow. I saw my father's eyes widen in fear he turned to Taha Aki as if to start begging, but he simply raised his hand cutting him off. My father looked at me sadness in his eyes, he said nothing. "I really wish I didn't have to do this my son, but it's the only way, I will not let these decisions ruin future generations of my tribe, even if that mean I must take you by force," he gabbed both of my shoulders with his strong yet ancient hands. He began to chant in ancient language. I tried to pull away but I couldn't, I looked to my dad for help but he did nothing.

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" he asked, but Taha Aki just ignored him and continued to chant. I watched as my dad stood there doing nothing while his only son was having his body taken over by some corrupted spirit. I felt was mind seemed to slowly slip away from my body, the more I tried to move, the less I seemed able to, before I knew it I couldn't move anything, then my vision started to fade, everything thing I saw began to look like I was watching TV with a bad connection. I saw as the body that was once mine began to move and function on its own, and all I could do was watch. I could hear Taha Aki's thoughts, and I was pretty sure he could hear my, but I suppose in this situation he wouldn't listen to me. This was not going to end well.

**Leah's POV**

**1 week later**

I felt his warm skin slid across mine, feeling as he put his love in to me. This had been the first time we were doing this, not my first time, but the first time doing it with the guy that has imprinted on me and I have to say, that made it a whole lot better, doing this with him felt right, like I was finally on the right path that I needed to be on. I felt as his arms wrapped around my bare waist as he finished and lay next to me in my bed. He really was the sweetest guy. I hadn't know him for that long, but I knew that this was real and that it would last, so was it really a problem to give in a little early? It's not like he asked me or anything, it was just an "in the moment" thing, we were both feeling it so I decided there was no problem with having a little fun, and fun we did have. I guess even a women cannot tame the beast that lives inside a man, because he really was quite wild. I laid there trying to catch my breath as I heard his slightly heavy breathes begin to slow, he embraced me holding me as close to his body as he could get, without pain. After a while I felt his hold loosen a little, his breath also became calm than after a while I heard quite snores escaping his body. This is how I wanted to spend my life, human (well at least partly human), loving him. This was perfection for me, complete and absolute bliss.

**Alright I know it has been a while since I have written, but the truth is I kind wrote myself in a corner and I had to figure out how to get out and back on track, so this chapter might not really be anything too big, but it is defiantly leading to something, so stay tuned .**

**Also Leah's POV, it's short and kinda random but it is important to the storyline, I did not just put it in to be a perv XD. Though having said that, I'm sure you can guess what will happen next, and while it may be obvious, I'd like to hear you theories so leave a comment.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Seth's POV**

_We_ marched along the beach as I continued to try to break free of him. _He _continued to gaze at his people, laugh, wanting. _This is going to be good Seth, _he thought to me. _One day you will understand, and then you will let go of my body and join your father. _I felt my mind give away the longing I had to go stay with my father, I missed him so much. _As he missed you, _he thought back to me. _You could just go and be with him now, I promise you that I will not do anything unneeded, my son, I am simply doing what is best for the tribe. _No, I thought back, I knew what he meant. I knew he was going to do something to Leah. For the last few months Leah has been my main support system, she has stuck with me through everything with the wolves, and has been the only family I had with me on those long nights were Jacob made us patrol. She was my sister, and although I had been mad at her for the last few weeks, I wasn't ready for him to take her happiness away. I thought of how happy she looked, the last time I saw her. I remembered how protective Todd had gotten of her. He loved her, they've imprinted, and I knew he would make her happy.

Taha Aki laughed. _Yes_, he thought. _She is happy, but she is also a traitor, if she left the tribe and kept her distance, I might have let her go, but I cannot condone her influencing new tribe members, and making new connections to a tribe that she has already been kick out of. Todd is a good man, I did not mean for him to get involved with this situations, but it seems I will now have to intervene. _

Why, I asked. She is your daughter! She is happy, why do anything about that?

_Because it is wrong! And she is no longer my daughter; she made sure that venom burned every out every last drop of my blood in her system, leaving her with this tainted blood, this unnatural, wrong, bad blood. I will not let Todd make the mistake of being with her._

Why I asked again. He is your son! Wouldn't you want him to be happy? Wouldn't you want him to be able to make his own decisions? He chose her, he's animal instincts chose her! She is his one true soul mate, the only one he will ever love with his entire heart, the one he is destined to be with, the one he cannot live without.

_Because, he_ thought, _He is my son! Not my son like you are my son, he has my genes in him, he is a direct descendant from the only ones of my biological sons that lived the attack from the vampires. He is the great grandson of my youngest son. I will not allow for my genes to be tainted with her now altered DNA!_

He's…He's your great, great grandson? I couldn't understand that for some reason. Could Todd really be related to Taha Aki, I mean, he didn't even look like a normal wolf, and shared no resemblance to our leader. He had blue eyes and blondish brown, colors of a pale face, yet he had the dark skin of a pack member? Could he really be a Taha Aki descendant? I suppose that would explain the passion he had for keeping him away from anything he found wrong.

_You wouldn't understand Seth, as much as you try to you will never understand until you have a child of your own, when you have a family you will begin to feel like you would do anything just to keep them safe, and on the right track. I have not done that enough for Todd, my last remaining heir. I watched his father, a Quileute, abandon him when he was a child, and his mother, a pale face had to raise him, knowing nothing of our culture. I watched him change without anyone to help him, the best I could do for him is make him come here, and that only worked when he was a wolf, his animal impulse drove him all the way from Arizona to here, where he met Sam who took care of him. That was the best I could do for him, but now, I will not watch, he is getting himself in to a serious mess, and I will not just sit by and watch, I will act as a father and help him! Even if it means I will need to get rid of her! _

With that he began marching towards my house; I tried everything I could to get control but still nothing happened. I felt so helpless in my own body.

**Leah's POV**

I was woken up by the light seeping through the windows. I was lying in Todd's bed, wearing nothing but Todd's super big shirt. I stretched my arms and legs out, and then got up. Todd was not here, but I could hear the sounds of movement downstairs. I ran down to go see him, feeling completely blissful and happy. I smiled when I found him standing at the stove cooking breakfast. He had thrown on some pajama pants, but no shirt. I walked up behind him, my hand stroking his bare back.

"Good morning," I said greeting him. He looked at me, his face seemed to just light up, he smiled his sweet smile at me, his blue eyes shined.

"Hey there beautiful," he said. He ignored the food he was cooking for a moment, to caress my face. I pecked him on the lips and peeked at what he was making. It was an omelet with pieces of bacon, cheese, and green peppers.

"Mmm, it smells good," I said complimenting his cooking. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well, I just thought you would want a nice breakfast after a long night," he said. "Also, Sam called. He said that we should head over to the Cullen's place, Rosalie is waking up and they want to do a few experiments, plus Carlisle wants to make sure you have a daily dose of blood in your system, that way the blood lust doesn't hit you as hard as it did last time."

I groaned. "I have to have a daily dose of blood? God, I am such a freak!"

"It's not that much, Sam said it was pretty much like I saw vile a day," Todd said trying to comfort me. "It'll be fine, after a while you won't even notice, not mention it may sound gross, but I mean it's suppose to taste really-," I cut him off.

"Ugh, I do not want you of all people telling me how good blood taste," I groaned.

"Listen," he said turning off the stove and then placing both of his hands on the side of my face. "This is what we need to do to keep you safe. I think we both know what will happen if we don't do this, you're going to go in to blood lust again, only you won't be attacking your mother's uncooked dinner, next time you'll attack a person, most likely a person you know, you don't want that to happen do you?" he asked bringing me in to the circle of his arms.

I groaned again. "No,"

"Then this is our best option right now," he said kissing the top of my head. "You say that you used to hate being a wolf, this is the price you have to pay for being human."

I sighed. "It's worth it I suppose," I said. "I have a life now." I looked up at him and pecked him on the lips. "I have you." He kissed me again before stepping away to look me over. He had a playful smile as he saw his shirt was my only article of clothing.

"Alright, little missy, Time for you to get dressed, I'll get your breakfast together, you'll eat and then we can head over t the Cullen's, alright?" he asked, the playful smile still resting on his lips. His eyes didn't seem to be able to move from where his shirt rested on my body. He so tall, that the shirt actually fit like a mini dress on me.

"Alright," I said giving him a sexy smile as I turned around walking back towards the bedroom that I had immerged from only moments ago. I smiled as I walked back in to _his _room, wearing _his _shirt.

**Emmett's POV**

I sat there for days, not once taking an eye off of Rosalie, as she recovered. She woke up a few times, but I still haven't exactly gotten to talk to her that much, with how beaten up her body got, she was on tons of pain meds, which made her sleep. Whenever she was awake, Carlisle made sure she, ate, went to the bathroom, and then took more meds. The whole time I watched she didn't seem to show any signs of being a wolf, she never changed, Carlisle said she healed quickly, but not much faster than a normal human, way too slow for the Quileute wolf rate, they were entirely different species, yet they had the same cells. Carlisle was amazed by it. As Rosalie slept he did tests on both her and Leah's DNA trying to figure what exactly the change has done. It was not like he thought. Instead of the two opposing cells coming together and canceling each other, they came together and seemed to mutate in to something completely different. The change was noticed more in Rosalie; however it seemed that Leah had difference as well. Sunlight did not seem to cause her to sparkle or burn, but instead seemed really uncomfortable to her, she said it was bearable, but she described it as coming out at noon with a bit of a hangover. You can put up with it, but it still felt crappy.

Carlisle was not sure but it seemed like the difference with Rosalie was that, like the Quileutes, she could faze whenever she pleases, however her emotions were a lot more sensitive than them. Most of the wolves, after first begin changed had a bit of a temper, and they would accidently faze with anger, it seemed that if Rosalie got too excited with any emotion she ran the risk of becoming a wolf, and to top it off, like a newborn vampire her emotions were completely out of check, every emotion seemed magnified from what it used to be.

Another difference was the mental status; it seemed that when Rosalie did change, she had no control, as well as no memory of what was going on. The real spirit of the wolf took over, as Sam described it. The wolves could do this as well, but it was more of a switch in their mind that they could control freely, however with Rosalie, that switch seemed to always be turned on.

I heard her wince in her sleep, interrupting my thoughts, and got up to grab her hand. I held it delicately in mine. Only now did I fully understand the restraint that Edward had to practice when he was around Bella. I saw her blue eyes open and felt a pain in my frozen heart.

"Rose," I whispered, I forced myself to smile lovingly. I did not deserve to smile after what I did to her, I didn't even deserve to touch her, but I had to comfort her, I had to make her feel happy, until she was better, than I would allow her to hate me.

She smiled her cheeks gaining a lovely pink color, and her heart beat picking up slightly.

"Emmett," she sighed. I caressed her pink cheeks. I hadn't told her yet that it was my fault that she was broken like this; I knew she would hate me, but I could never stop loving her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Leah POV**

I sighed as I finally walked out of the house; I really needed to get out of here. I need some time to myself. I had spent the entire day at the Cullen's place, helping Carlisle gather some new information by taking some test; sadly it seemed that so far we have found nothing, though Carlisle had also said that not all of the results had finished developing. Right now all that we could really do was wait. At first it had been kind of nice, Todd and I just sat and hung out, talked, got to know each other a bit better, but that ended quickly. Jacob had arrived shortly after and reported to everyone that Seth had gone missing. No one from any of the packs could contact Seth, at all. They had tried everything but he just wasn't there. They said that maybe he could just be in his human form, but still no one could feel him. The members from both packs were all connected; they could all sense each other, but everyone was telling me that it seemed that Seth has just up and disappeared. I was really worried, and tried to help in every way I could, but I was at a bit of a disadvantage not being able to connect with the rest of the pack. The only time I got any updates was when someone changed into their human form, which was not often. They scooped up Todd and the rest of the wolves and sent them all around La Push and Forks, trying to locate any sign of Seth.

I tried to say calm, and not freak out, but then tension in the house seemed to grow with every second. The Cullens tried to be supportive, and just play it cool, and not linger on Seth disappearance, but still I could see them as they looked at me, concern in their eyes. I knew they felt bad for me, and that they pitied me, and that they were trying to think about how sorry they were for me, with everything I have been through. I hated it, I hated seeing their stares, and I hated hearing their unspoken words. Extremely uncomfortable silence seemed to fill the air, and it got to the point that I couldn't take it, this silence was deafening.

So I left, I decided to take a walk, I followed the same path that Todd and I had walked just a few days ago, when he told me that he had imprinted on me. I smiled as the memory of that wonderful day flooded in to my mind. For a few moments I just forgot about all this stress brought on by my brother, I just gave into my inner fluffiness and just danced around like all those girls do in the romantic movies. I finally knew what they were feeling; I finally knew what it was like, to know that you had found the perfect guy, my one true soul mate. I literally just let myself dance there on the side of the road, I didn't care who saw I just felt so happy, like I was walking on air. I was just like, on some sort of high. I couldn't take it, I just felt great as I thought of Todd, and what our life could be. I actually began to feel little buzzes of excitement and happiness when I thought about the future, something I never felt before.

I smiled. I guess a few tests a day, plus a small craving for blood wasn't that big of a price to pay considering everything I have gained, a future, a boy…, a life. I felt content, I had everything I ever wanted, and more seemed to be on the horizon, yet, I could shake this feeling, almost like my old animal instincts, they warned of something bad, something wrong. I didn't think that anything could be so bad considering the perfect life that I had now. I'd didn't even care if I was pregnant living on the side of the road in a box with no baby daddy, it would at least be better than being a wolf and having to either live by the words of my ex boy friend, or his idiot friend. I felt that nothing truly bad could ever happen to me ever again, yet as I continued to just dance about, the feeling in my gut seemed to scream out _Run! Hide! Danger, danger! _It got so bad that for a minute I had to just sit down, there was this odd pain in my stomach, I couldn't fathom what was going on but my instincts continued to tell me to run! Run for my life, and let nothing stop. I slowly got up from the spot where I had decided to take a rest at, on the side of the road, the feelings had now moved from my stomach to my chest, I felt almost like I was being constricted, I had trouble breathing, and my heart seemed to fly at a supersonic speed. I felt like I had just run a marathon in about 5 seconds. I got up and started walking back to the house. Maybe these were just some blood cravings presenting themselves in an odd way. Carlisle would know what to do. Plus it was getting dark and who knew what monsters lurked about at night. I tried to focus on calming me, slowing my heart beat, but it still remained to beat on like the Energizer bunny, boom boom boom. I was concentrating so hard on getting my body to relax that I didn't see the figure standing in front me, until I almost walked in to him. I jumped back, terrified, and ended up falling flat on my ass. I felt a scream bubble up my throat; I was ready to yell like bloody murder when I saw the dark figure's face. It was _him_, but what was he doing here, he was supposed to be…. My thoughts paused as I saw him lift a gun, which I had not seen at his side, and point it at me. What was he doing? Why was he pointing the gun at me, after everything? The gun for a moment caught my attention, more specifically the details of the gun. This was a gun I knew well, one that I had seen very often in my past and one that I would never leave my memory.

It was the only thing they had let us keep when my father died, the last thing in his hands before his death.

But why did he have it? Why was he now pointing it at me?

"W-why," I began to ask, before I was cut off by excruciating pains and the feel of death's cold fingers coming down my shoulder. For some reason I heard the loud bang after the pain had hit me, then again is seemed that after the pain hit everything was moving in slow motion. I looked over at my shoulder and saw what my worst fears couldn't have imagined, a gaping hole. I felt my breath caught in my throat again. I wanted to scream out in pain, or perhaps anger and betrayal, but nothing happened, even when the pain floated to the rest of my body, not a single sound left my mouth, or at least not one that I could hear. My vision and hearing began to blur and muffle as my body began to shut down, that last thing I saw before my eyes finally rolled to the back of my head, was him, I expected to see him standing over me watching me suffer, or maybe kneeling before me, tears in his eyes as he realized what he had done, but instead I saw him sitting on his knees, gripping his head, his knuckles white. He looked almost like he was trying to rip his own head open, I heard him groan in excruciating pain and I couldn't help but feel pity for him. It was how I was wired, I didn't care that he had just shot me, I was programmed to always care for him, and I couldn't help but wonder as the memory stayed in my mind as I sunk into the black, my, my what have you gotten yourself into now Seth? I tried to clear the picture of my little brother suffering from my mind but it seemed to be glued, and would not go away, only making my pain worse.

**Seth's POV**

I looked back, frozen as I felt the gun go off in what were once my hands. He…He shot my sister! He shot my sister! I had been fighting him to get control ever since I had overheard what his plans were, but I couldn't get control, his spirit was too strong, he had stolen my body, and had just shot my sister and I could do nothing but sit back and watch quietly. I knew there was nothing I could do, I would be trapped here, watching my body do things, while having no control over its actions, but I still fought with him. I fought as hard as I could; I took everything I had as fuel for my anger. I felt as pictures of Leah flashed into mind, her body bloody and lying on the ground, I saw my poor father who had thought he was in a perfect paradise, but was actually begin used just so this douche bag could get a fit body, I saw earlier today as my body walked along the beach, watching the citizen, knowing that I had no control, all of this combined with my natural wolf temper set a heavy hit against Taha Aki. I felt as for only a moment I had control of my body, only to feel as a splitting headache fell over me. I fell to my knees, gripping my head in pain.

_You won't be able to get rid of me that easily, _Taha Aki thought at me. I felt as he once again pressed at my spirit, trying to push me back. I also felt that his spirit was now weakened, I fought back and hit him as hard as I did the first time letting my anger grow as much as needed. I needed to win this, for Leah and Dad! I hit him again; again, again, I began to feel as his spirit weakened, while my spirit began to grow in power.

_You will not control me any longer I shouted!_ Fight for full control of my body, I saw in my head as his spirit began to waste away, and his power drained in to me.

_You…will not…get rid…of me…that…easily, _he thought, but I could tell he was finished. One more shot and he would be done.

_You call yourself a father? _I shouted at him in my thoughts _the father of shape shifting; you are nothing but a disgrace to shape shifters. She was your daughter, so what if she made a bad decision? You are not going to agree with everything the people in your family do, but that doesn't mean you should stop loving them! Especially if the choice they mad has made them happy in the, happier than I have seen her been in 5 fucking year! And as for Todd, who cares if he is the direct line from your gene pool? If you really cared about Todd, who is actually one of your children, then you would have let him be happy, no matter who it is with. He is a good guy, if he ever got over his head, I think he would know how to fix it, you say that he has been through so much in his life, but that is no excuse those hardships have made him stronger, not so fragile that one girl could come and ruin everything!_

I felt the confusion in Taha Aki, spirit.

_You are quite wise young one, and as powerful as a warrior, _he thought after a few seconds, he was still weak but he said the words slowly so they would come out clear and meaningfully. _You are right my boy, I have lost sight in what was truly important to me and my family, and for that I will never be forgiven. There is but what thing that I have to do before leaving this Earth forever. _His thoughts were heavy with sorrow.

_What? _I asked annoyed. I did not believe he had really changed, after what he did to my sister I doubt I would ever be able to trust him again, even if he was per say a shape shifting god.

I felt as my spirit began to glow, as power and wisdom began to float in to me.

_I have made a mess of my pack, Seth, _he thought. _I hope you don't but I want to clean it up, then when the problems are settled, the pack will be yours._

_What? _I asked confused.

_Seth Clearwater, I present you with powers bigger than any Alpha, wisdom wiser than any elder, and strength strong enough to take an entire army out all on your own, you are now named the New Father of All Shape Shifters. I only ask that you handle it responsibly, and never lose sight like I did, because when you give in to dark desires, even once, you will find yourself lost in your own mind. Thank you Seth, for beating that darkness out of me, take your new title with pride. _With that I felt his spirit finally give out and disappear. I'm not sure what happened to him, whether he went to the spirit realm or perhaps he had passed his power onto simply because he knew that this was the end of the line he would be nothing after this, it was a mystery to me, but I didn't let my mind wonder on it for too long, I had to take care of my sister.

_**Woo, okay, so yeah sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but for some reason it was really hard to just start, I knew what I wanted to do, but I just didn't know where to start, and how to not drag on with useless info, but I think it worked out well. As you can tell though the end is near, I will probably do one more chapter, just to kind of wrap everything up, and maybe have some sort of surprising end,**_ **I don't know *is now rambling*, I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be up soon, because for some reason I always get flooded with work when I least expect it, but I promise to at least try to get it up somewhat soon, cuz I kind of left it at a cliffie. So stay tuned. **


	15. The End

**Chapter 15**

**Final Chapter**

**Seth's POV**

I gazed at my sister helplessly as she lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to so many machines. The guilt hammering me heavily, I knew I had done this to her, it didn't matter that I had no control over my body; it was still my hand that pulled the trigger, that made her like this.

After I regained control of my body, I had carried her back to the Cullens, hoping that maybe Carlisle could save her. The bullet had only hit her shoulder so I wanted to believe it wouldn't be too serious, but with all the blood that continues to escape her body, I started to really get worried. I tried talking to her, I tried waking her up, just to keep her with me, but it wasn't until we were halfway to the house that she started coming to.

"Mmm…Seth," she whispered, her voice was course and soft, I'm not sure anyone without my hearing would have been able to catch it.

"Oh, Leah, thank god! Don't worry we are almost to the Cullen's, Carlisle will be able to help you. I am so sorry, Leah, I should have stopped him." I told her, this could not begin to express how sorry I was. I expected her to say something, for her to tell me that she hated me and she never wanted to see me, but to my relief she didn't.

"B-blood," she whispered barely able to speak. "B-blood."

"What?" I asked confused, what about the blood, was she trying to say that there was so much blood, or was she trying to say that I hurt her even though we were related by blood. It took a few moments for her to answer.

"Bl-blood, I need blood," she whispered, she finally opened her eyes; I was surprised to find her once warm brown eyes, now a menacing dark red. I looked around trying to find something to do.

"We're almost at the Cullens' house, they will give you blood there," I told he feeling utterly useless.

"N-no," she said. "Darkness, coldness, I need blood now, death is coming," she whispered. I tried to hide how much her words clawed at my heart, she was right, blood seemed to just keep spouting from her, and she was losing too much. I didn't know what to do, I was sure that maybe if I could get her blood then maybe her vampire powers could start healing her, but I couldn't hear any animals near here, we were too close to the road for any strong signs of animal life to really presents itself, and as far as I could tell there were no humans nearby, I was desperate, I needed to make this up to Leah, I needed to do something, but I had nothing. I knew I had only one choice, and it was dangerous, but it was something that needed to happen.

"Here," I said shifting her so I could hold my other wrist near her mouth. Her eyes while still weak looked at me unsure. "Just do it!" I shouted ordering her, I was surprised by how much power seemed to echo from my voice, it sounded like the boom in an Alpha's voice, only…stronger. She did not argue with the power in my voice and bit into my wrist, releasing the blood. She drank and drank, and I tried to ignore the pain that I began to feel, this is what I had to do to save her, it was the least I could do for her. After she had enough, she pulled away, and I shifted back to holding her with both of my arms, a walked the short distance to the Cullens' house. Leah seemed to nestle in my arms and then fell asleep again; I felt that maybe that was best; it could help her escape the pain. "Hey!" I said shouting to the people in the house. "I need some help ASAP!" Carlisle and Edward ran straight out to me, surprised to see me, but then noticed Leah, and ran to help, Carlisle first put his fingers to her neck, checking her vitals, and then looked at the wound.

"Edward," he said. "Tell Jasper and Alice to go hunt, they shouldn't be around this much blood, then take Bella and Nessie to the Cottage."Edward nodded and then ran in to the house. "Alright Seth, there should be an extra room upstairs, next to the one that Rosalie is in, I am not sure how many machine and supplies we have to use, because I used most of them on Rosalie, but I will collect what I have and then meet you upstairs, I want you to try and remove the bullet if you can find it, and then take a towel and add pressure to the wound, it looks like it hit an artery so we will have to work quickly." With that he ran into the house, and I followed behind him, moving as fast as I could without hurting Leah. I quickly laid her on the hospital bed and then moved to do what Carlisle ordered.

I stared reluctantly at the wound, which was still bleeding. I knew I had to find the bullet and then remove it, but every time I tried to do something my stomach seemed to protest. I tried everything, I tried to shut my brain off, I tried thinking that I was not my sister I was doing this on, but nothing worked I couldn't do it! Within a few moment Carlisle appeared, Edward right behind him, both of them holding hospital supplies.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I couldn't do it." I told him sadly. I wanted to help my sister but I couldn't.

"That's alright Seth," he said. "You did good." He patted my on the shoulder and then pushed me out of the way so he could operate. His hands moved so fast that it seemed unreal, he removed the bullet and everything the gun had left in her in what seemed like a matter of seconds. Then he started working on repairing the artery and stopping the bleeding. "Hmm, it seems that her body has already started healing itself," he said. "The blood is beginning to stop on its own."

"Yeah, while I was bringing her here she woke up a little," I told them. "She kept asking me for blood and she said that she knew she would die without it, and well, I know it was risky but I didn't know what else to so, I needed to save her, so I gave her my blood."

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other; they both knew what could happen.

"Is there any possible way to save her?" Edward asked. Carlisle said nothing but I saw that Edward knew the answer, from his thoughts; Edward's face did not give me hope.

"But she is beginning to heal," I said. That has to be a good sign right?" I asked I was not going to admit that it was me who killed her; she was going to be alright.

"I don't know, Seth," Carlisle said. His words were emotionless, but his face looked both caring and sad, I knew he cared about me and Leah; this had to be working him too. Carlisle and Edward continued to work quickly, and after a few minutes they were almost down and were just stitching her shoulder shut. Then Edward and Carlisle worked on cleaning up the area, getting rid of anything that had even touched Leah's blood.

"How is she going to be?" I asked hesitantly, I don't think I could take bad news at this point. Carlisle smiled to my relief.

"I'm not sure what it was, she seemed to have a lot of your blood in her system, and that should have killed her on its own, but it didn't in my opinion it changed her, she is now human, and that made it a lot easier in helping her, the blood also healed her a bit, something that I find very surprising. It will take a few more tests to really come up with an answer, but to me it seems that something changed in your blood, and it was that something that saved her the most. If it isn't too much trouble for you, I would like to examine your blood to really find if I can discover what that something is." He told me. His words brought the memory of Taha Aki's spirit to my mind. I nodded also curious just how much Taha Aki had changed me.

Then Edward and Carlisle left the room, leaving me sitting here watching my sister, finally coming full circle. She had been sleeping for hours. I needed to know how she was feeling, what she was thinking, I needed to know she could ever forgive me. I heard a few noises outside the room as some approached the room at a fast speed, the sounds were too clumsy to be a vampire, but too fast to be a human, it was another wolf, the smell hit me just as he entered the room. It was Todd.

"Leah," he gasped as he saw her, he moved to her side and took her hand. He looked at me frantically. "What happened to her?" I cringed as I thought of explaining. He was surely going to hate me, I could tell he was really in love with my sister, so I knew once he found out that it was I who had hurt her, he was going to be furious and might even consider killing me, not that I didn't deserve it for what I did. Luckily Carlisle entered the room saving me.

"Oh good, Todd, you are here," he said. "I was just about to tell Seth some test results I got about Leah, but I think you should hear them too." Both Todd and I waited to hear what the vampire had to say. "Well, while I was working on her, I noticed something very interesting about her blood. It smelled weird, at first I dismissed that as part of the vampire in her, but as I continued to work, it began to remind me of a familiar smell I remembered from the hospital. Her scent, well the human part anyway, was very intriguing, and inviting, and normally any humans scent would be like this, but there is a time when humans scents would call to you even stronger, and that is when they are pregnant. They are more vulnerable, because they are carrying a child, the perfect time for a vampire to attack." Carlisle told us. It took a few minutes for both of our brains to really catch up and realized just what he was saying.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that Leah is pregnant?" Todd asked completely shocked.

"Todd, you are going to be a father," Carlisle said smiling. I sat there frozen with shock…I…was…going…to be a…uncle?

"What about her vampire genes, and my werewolf genes, how are that going to react to the child?" Todd asked.

"Well," Carlisle explained. "I am not quite sure, yet, but I do know this, Leah is no longer part vampire, Seth's blood somehow cured her of that. I am not sure how this will affect the baby, but my theory is that the baby will be human. If Leah did pass any vampire genes on to her child, then both the wolf genes and the vampire genes most likely canceled each other out leaving the child human."

Todd face seemed to glow as he smiled completely ecstatic. He kissed Leah's hand.

"I'm going to be a father!" he shouted completely taken away by how happy he was, and as the shock seemed melt away from me, I felt happy too, all was going to be alright.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

The burning, it seemed all too familiar, after all I had been through it once before, not that I exactly wanted to go through it again. I had like living as a human, even if at times I shifted in to a wolf and caused a little mayhem, to me it was all worth it, it was the price I wanted to pay to live again, and if I had to die, I would have to say that I would want to die as a human.

Sadly it seems a woman cannot have everything she wants. The burn of the change was proof of that. They had changed me, taking away my humanity. They said it was the only way to save me.

At first everything had been alright, I was starting to wake up, even for a few minutes, and everything was fine, but then my body took a turn for the worst. My body no longer woke up, and it got to the point that I was nearly slipping into a coma. I would have said to let me be, if I would be in a coma that would be fine, as long as I was human while it was happening, but Emmett had said otherwise. Emmett begged Carlisle to change me; he did not want to live without me, and what an idiot move that was. I loved Emmett, I really did, he was everything I could have dreamed to have in a man, but he was now standing in front of what I had always dreamed of getting, for the decades I have been like this. I would never forgive him for this. I would still love him for eternity, after all he was still my soul mate, but I am not sure I will ever be capable of overlooking this, as many years as I did live as a vampire life.

It seemed I was doomed to a couple more boring ass days in the face of forever.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
